


Eventualities

by lavenderfleetwood



Series: Eventualities [1]
Category: Jane Austen - Fandom, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, but ehh, everyone gets a happy ending, except maybe Catherine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfleetwood/pseuds/lavenderfleetwood
Summary: Fitzwilliam Darcy was many things, but none of them endeared him to Anne. With the example of her parent’s less than harmonious marriage in the forefront of her mind, Anne supposed this was the best she could hope for--until an eventful Easter visit changes her fate.





	1. Chapter 1

_Friday, March 31, 1797_

_Dear Annie,_

_Little has happened in my life since my letter two days ago, but I have much to share about our favorite hapless duo. I am writing to you from the east drawing room, the one that shares the wall with my brother’s study. It is a particular favorite of mine as the thin walls allow me to learn a great deal of things that would otherwise be kept from me. Perhaps it is wrong to eavesdrop, but if they only talked more quietly I would not be so tempted._

_As you well know, William has been in a dreadful melancholy since returning from Bingley’s estate last autumn. I am beginning to fear our suspicions about his tender feeling for Miss Bingley are correct. Mr. Bingley was just here, and mentioned the fine eyes of a “certain someone” not once nor twice, but a full five times! I believe he is attempting to tease William, but Mr. Bingley has far too genial a nature for my brother to realize. Although, lately Mr. Bingley too has been moping. What is in the air in Hertfordshire?_

_But then, perhaps it is not Hertfordshire’s air, but that Peculiar Moods are catching between men. Even dependable Cousin Richard has been acting strange! He had a hushed conversation with Mr. Bingley as they were leaving this afternoon. I could not make out the particulars, but Richard was asked if he shall soon tell his parents about a certain situation of his? I am on tenterhooks and beg you to pry it out of him during their upcoming visit._

_I must finish this quickly. Mrs. Annesley will reappear to escort me to dinner at any moment. She, being a paragon of sociable manners, will most definitely not approve of my eavesdropping and interference. I’m afraid I still have much to learn from my companion._

_Yours Truly,_

_Georgie_

 

\---

 

Anne finished scanning the letter for the third time that day and refolded it once more, having committed the details to memory. She drummed her fingers impatiently on the small desk in front of her wondering if she should answer now, or wait until after her cousins finally arrived.

She risked a glance at her mother and could tell, from a lifetime of experience, that Lady Catherine’s patience was rapidly deteriorating. Anne was not the only one who anticipated Dear Cousin Darcy’s visits. Lady Catherine sat, and stood, and then--with a huff--sat again, awaiting the arrival of her future son in-law with mercenary intentions.

Her mother, who was not to be challenged on even the smallest, inconsequential opinions, had decided her daughter’s fate while Anne still lay in her crib. Her sister’s son, conveniently also a babe and unable to protest, would be Anne’s husband. This pronouncement was not due to any romantic ideations on the part of Lady Catherine de Bourgh. No, this would be an advantageous marriage in the interest of securing vast wealth with her daughter’s titles.

Anne did not care for her cousin. Each Easter, the traditional visiting period for fiancés she assumed, Anne scoured the man to find redeeming qualities.

He was handsome, but tedious and more interested in thinking deep thoughts than carrying a casual conversation. He was opinionated, less so than her mother, but Lady Catherine was a hard woman to out-argue. He thought very highly of himself, in some ways justified, but his abundance of pride still annoyed Anne, who was used to being humbled in her mother’s presence. To combat this, Anne had developed a sharp sense of humor when her mother was out of earshot. Darcy had always been too dour to appreciate her light words.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was many things, but none of these things endeared him to Anne. With the example of her parent’s less than harmonious marriage in the forefront of her mind, Anne supposed this was the best she could hope for.

Anne had existed with this pessimistic mindset for a miserable twenty years, accepting that her future was not her own to decide. But, one fateful spring visit, Dear Cousin Darcy broke her curse.

Darcy, having recently finished with his studies, was filled with the intoxicating optimism of a young man in his early-twenties. Sensing a prime opportunity to push them together, Lady Catherine had bullied the couple into an unsupervised walk through the park.

The two had begrudgingly set off but did not get far before Darcy, with all the delicacy of a sledgehammer, abruptly informed Anne he would not marry her. He had no interest in marrying her for a title, or even for love, as quite simply, he did not love her in that way.

Anne wept tears of unbridled joy.

Darcy did not handle this well and presumed her joy to be desolation. Stunned, as he had no idea she truly loved him, Darcy offered her a handkerchief and a few awkward words in a clumsy attempt to console her.

Anne laughed at his attempt to cheer her when really she had never felt so happy. The world suddenly seemed bright and full of possibilities!

This reaction only confused Darcy further and so Anne sat him down on the nearest bench for a long talk about just how much she did not care for him as a marriage prospect. The two decided, in the interest of protecting Anne’s peace in her own home, Lady Catherine was not to be informed of the broken engagement. At least, not until one of them had found their true partner.

Anne’s heart was light that year. But each following year it sank lower as she realized how very few eligible young men passed through the halls of Rosings. The annual trip to London for an abbreviated season was heartening, but Lady Catherine did not care for socializing. Anne attended few balls and was allowed to dance with only the choicest of men. Never Anne’s choice, but always Catherine’s.

And so Anne despaired, until again a fateful Easter changed the course of her life. From the start, this Easter was unlike all the others that came before. The respite from her regularly scheduled boredom brought not only Dear Cousin Darcy, but Even Dearer Cousin Richard.

Richard was everything that Darcy was not. Entertaining, brilliant conversationalist, possesed joyous disposition, and best of all--an excellent listener. No one ever listened much to Anne; her mother’s presence was too demanding. Richard, accustomed to the coarse talk of the army, rejoiced in the quiet, winding conversations he and Anne shared each winter. They spent countless hours sequestered away from Lady Catherine’s bluster in the many dim alcoves of his parent’s home in London.

And oh, could the great Lady bluster.

 

“I am terribly incensed with you boys.” She chastised as the two long-awaited guests disembarked their carriage. “You should have been here hours ago! I can hardly believe the poor breeding you’ve demonstrated by being so terribly late. I am incredibly displeased. I have always expected you to arrive by tea. You have kept Anne and I waiting most ungraciously. There can be no recourse for this tardiness now, but in the future you must send an express before you set off. This has been handled most ill!”

“My humblest of apologies, Aunt.” Darcy murmured before kissing her hand in greeting.

“And mine, dear Aunt! It could not have been avoided, the roads were in a grievous state.” Excused Richard, winking at Anne. There hadn’t been rain enough to affect the roads in at least a fortnight.

“Refresh yourselves post-haste.” Lady Catherine commanded. “Dinner begins in one half hour.”

Anne waited until her mother swept back inside the stately manor before launching herself at both her cousins. “I’ve half a mind to snip at you for your tardiness as well!” She laughed. “I feel as though I haven’t had civilized company in an age!”

“Incorrigible lass!” Richard said, muffled into her hair. “You attended us in London only a few months ago.”

Anne released the two from her grasp. “Four months is an eternity! Let me see how you’ve grown.” She inspected what stood before her and tapped a finger to her chin, pretending to consider the minutiae. In truth, Anne knew exactly what had changed since January.

“Richard, you are growing worry lines because you’re keeping secrets from your family. And Darcy, you’re growing too thin. You must be preoccupied with tormentous thoughts about--hmm--a woman!”

“Hmph.” Darcy shot a wounded look at her. “I see you’ve been keeping up your correspondence with Georgiana.”

“Faithfully.” Anne smirked. Georgiana’s guardians, for all they tried to shelter her, had no idea exactly how obsessively observant of a person’s character she had become following the incident with Wickham. Her observations and precise descriptions of the people around her were a never-ending source of entertainment for Anne.

“Well,” Richard tried to brush aside her frighteningly accurate insights, “We should hurry along and change before dinner. We’ve tested your mother’s thin patience enough for today.”

“Of course.” Anne followed her guests inside, excited for the long awaited respite from her mother’s constant attentions. This visit would be interesting indeed!

 

\---

 

_Monday, April 3, 1797_

_Dearest Georgiana,_

_I must write quickly. My candle burns low and I did not have the foresight to find another._

_The boys have arrived safely and bedlam has ensued. Well, my mother would cry “Bedlam!,” but in truth we are all quietly happy here in Rosings. I did not have many opportunities to pry at dinner, especially not with mother present and dominating all avenues of conversation._

_Fear not, dearest cousin and co-conspirator, I shall wrench their confessions from them whether they like it or not!_

_Wish me luck,_

_Annie_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noted from the tags - Colonel Fitzwilliam and Anne are a pairing in this story. I don't expect this to be palatable for everyone - sorry! I had a couple reasons for writing it this way despite that potential yuck factor:
> 
> \--Marrying a first cousin wasn't uncommon for the upper class at that time. In fact, according to Wikipedia, even these days 10% of marriages worldwide are between first or second cousins!
> 
> \--There literally aren't any other unmarried men at the end of P&P. (And I clearly lack creativity when it comes to character creation. Didn't even make up my own name for Colonel Fitzwilliam. I considered a few, but the fannon standard of Richard is just so fitting.)
> 
> \--Like many of the female side characters *cough Lydiadeservedbetter cough*, Anne got a bummer of an ending. And honest to god, I don't think she could have survived so many years with such an overbearing mother if she wasn't strong AF.
> 
> \--I really wanted Anne to give Catherine a big 'ole middle finger by marrying the "wrong" cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Tuesday, April 4, 1797 _

_ Dearest Georgiana, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. Richard and I have arrived at Rosings safely, though our delayed departure was unfortunately noticed and remarked upon. Perhaps being harangued by your own family cannot be considered safe? _

_ On that note, I am glad to see you have been attentive to your correspondence with Anne. She was positively bursting with joy to see Richard and I. She remarked on how long it had been. I have realized our visits are few and far between, and yours even fewer! Perhaps next year you would be willing to join me? _

_ For now, I am to begin the tedious task of setting our Aunt’s estate to order. _

_ Your dearest brother, _

_ William _

 

_ \--- _

 

The next few days blurred together with a distinct, but enjoyable pattern.

Darcy, rising far earlier than the rest of the house, would take a ramble around the estate or review the ledgers before joining Anne and Richard for breakfast. He would then retire to the study to deal with more estate business. 

Anne and Richard, suffering no such responsibilities, often took refuge in a far-flung sitting room, sufficiently removed from Lady Catherine’s notice. 

They would reconvene for luncheon, at the demand of Lady Catherine, and spend a tortuous hour listening to her latest sermon on the proper way to conduct oneself. One particularly vehement lecture focused on the exact manner in which to hold one’s silverware. To do so incorrectly would broadcast loose morals and ill-health—diner beware.

Their afternoons were devoted to the pleasures of the outdoors, as Lady Catherine was less apt to join them in the bright sun of the spring afternoons. The trio followed the winding paths through the park for hours at a time, often returning only just before the sun settled beyond the horizon.

During these many walks, Anne, backed with Georgiana’s astute observations about her cousins’ inner turmoil, did her best to pry. She received near constant training on being a busy-body from her mother, thus victory came swiftly.

Darcy, though stoic, was an easier nut to crack than Richard. Settled among the farthest copse of trees, Rosings' impressive stature barely visible beyond the hills, Anne triumphed.

“You’re in love!” Cried Anne, astonished that even Georgiana hadn’t been able to discern Darcy’s true feelings. “Why, are you sure? Georgie was certain it was merely an attachment!”

“It’s love.” He assured her.

“But how do you know? You haven’t spoken a single word of it, not even to Georgie.”

“She’s radiant.” He declared. “Like the sun. She fills me with warmth.”

Richard laughed at the flowery statement from his usually dower cousin. “She has him spouting poetry! I’m convinced.” He smiled up at his cousins from his position lounging against the trunk of a nearby tree.

“Richard,” Anne chided. “Behave.” She clasped Darcy’s hands in her own to reassure him. “Tell me more Darcy. What kind of woman is she?”

“She’s brilliant.”

“Like the sun.” Richard offered.

“Richard!” Anne threw up her hands. “If you don’t take this seriously I’m going to send you back to attend to Mother.” 

He smiled sheepishly at her, but wisely held his tongue.

“She challenges me.” Darcy continued, determined to ignore Richard’s teasing. “She is one of the most sensible women I’ve ever had the privilege of meeting. She appreciates nature and the outdoors possibly even more than I. She cares deeply for her family and is loyal to those she loves. She is an exceedingly handsome woman, and I do--yes, I do love her.”

“Well,” urged Richard, “then what’s the issue? Why are you not happily engaged, spurning our dearest cousin and inciting the wrath of our Great Lady?”

“Her circumstances are,” Darcy paused to search for the least insulting term, “not ideal.”

“Not ideal!” Scoffed Anne. “Goodness, if it can’t be overlooked--how heartfelt are your feelings truly?”

Darcy flinched as though she had struck him. After a few moments of silent contemplation--difficult moments as Anne was glaring holes into him, offended on behalf of a woman she had never met--Darcy continued.

“Her family would be an inferior connection. Her father’s estate is small, bordering on insignificant and thus her dowry is a pittance. She is a gentleman’s daughter, yes, but the decorum of her immediate family is distinctly lacking. Furthermore, she has relations in trade.”

Anne hid her relief. This woman could not possibly be the disagreeable Miss Bingley. Her father had not been a gentleman. Although Anne’s concerns had been allayed, Richard started with a sudden realization, “Good god, man! Do you mean to tell me you’re in love the with same woman as Bingley?”

“No! Heavens, no. It is her sister I am in love with.” Darcy heaved a great, dramatic sigh. “I could not, in good conscience, recommend these connections to Bingley--who so dearly needs an honorable bride to elevate his family--and thus I myself could not choose this path. 

“These are not connections I could add to our family, especially as this could harm Georgiana’s prospects for a suitable match. Lady Catherine is sure to abandon me regardless of my choice in bride, but I fear this woman’s circumstances would alienate even Richard’s family.”

“Fitzwilliam Erasmus Darcy,” Anne began hotly, building herself into a dudgeon to rival her mother’s. “How dare you count her relative’s dealings in trade against her, when you yourself consort happily with Bingley, a man who’s fortunes originated in trade! And how dare you take Georgiana’s future into consideration without even once consulting her!

“I do not know this woman’s situation exactly, so I cannot speak to her family’s decorum or their position in society, but you are ascribing many faults to her that are of no consequence!”

“Furthermore,” Richard interjected, “you’re being rather self-important. You could marry a butcher’s daughter and my father wouldn’t much care, so long as you don’t interrupt his parliamentary business with marital strife. If your wife humors my mother with the occasional tid-bit of gossip you will have no complaints from her either.”

“And quibbling about her dowry!” Anne continued. “Has Pemberley fallen on hard times without our notice? You cannot possibly need the money! Are you so determined to be miserable!?”

Darcy, positively overwhelmed with the amount of animosity his confession was greeted with, made a stunning impersonation of a goldfish.

Anne belatedly realizing she had, perhaps, come on a bit too strong, patted his arm in an attempt at comforting him. “Fitzwilliam,” she tried again, this time more subdued. “You have never before expressed such feelings about a woman. I care about you, your happiness, and your heart--which you so rarely share. Thus, it infuriates me to see you dismiss this woman. For the same reasons we could never marry, you cannot dismiss her.”

Darcy’s shoulders slumped, defeated.“I’m not sure I understand you.”

“I’m fantastically rich, perfectly connected, but yet--”

“We are ill-suited.” Darcy finished.

“Exactly.” Anne took Darcy’s hands in hers, in another effort to reassure him. She mindlessly noted that her mother would be well pleased to happen upon such a scene.

“A marriage between us would be miserable. Wealth and connection didn’t matter to you when it came to our engagement. With that same logic, you should not hold this woman’s situation against her, not when your heart is so enchanted.”

Darcy bowed stiffly over their clasped hands,  “You’ve given me much to think on. I will see you both at dinner.” He turned on his heel and hurried away, in the opposite direction of Rosings.

“You, my dear,” Richard rose to offer his arm to Anne, “do a startlingly accurate impression of your mother.”

“I only hope I haven’t overdone it.” She sighed. “This is the first time he opened himself up to me, and I should hate to have scared him such that it was also the last.”

 

\---

 

_ Thursday, April 6, 1797 _

_ Dearest Georgie, _

_ You will be excited to hear that I have gotten to the bottom of Fitzwilliam Darcy’s Peculiar Mood. However, I am ashamed of the vehemence of my reaction to his confession. Richard, being Richard, finds the whole situation amusing and was particularly entertained by my “startlingly accurate” impression of my mother’s tirades. _

_ Oh, Georgie! It was not Miss Bingley after all! And it was much more than a simple attachment! Your brother fancies himself IN LOVE! I was so pleased to hear this, then immediately aghast as he laid out all the reasons he  _ _ regrets _ _ his attachments to this unknown woman. He listed her family’s lack of decorum and fortune, as well as the effect on YOUR prospects for marriage! (Also Lord Matlock’s potential disapproval and relations in trade, but Richard and I have at least managed to set him straight on these points) _

_ I am incensed. Your brother is determined to make himself miserable for altogether inconsequential reasons. Tell me, what is fortune and connections and societies’ good opinion when you have a chance at love and happiness? _

_ All this has served to make me ever more pleased I shall not find myself married to Fitzwilliam Darcy. I wager there is very little we’d see eye to eye on if we were to spend a lifetime together. However, we can find a few things to agree upon over the course of a single week. We concur that Richard is acting a bit strange. I have spent many mornings trying to wheedle it out of him, and even Darcy has tried his hand--but alas--our Colonel Fitzwilliam is a stubborn man. _

_ Please write your brother and force some sense into him, if only for my sake. _

_ Your  _ **_Cousin_ ** _ Forever, _

_ Annie _

_ P.S.--Richard would like to know if Mrs. Annesley has instructed you on the proper utilization of silverware. It is, according to my mother, imperative. _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERASMUS! God, what a name. 
> 
> I knew I had to pick something ridiculous, otherwise why wouldn't Mr. Darcy simply go by his second name?


	3. Chapter 3

_Friday, April 7, 1797_

_Dear William,_

_I love you, dear brother. I wanted to reassure you of this immutable fact first and foremost._

_I do not care a whit who you marry or if your marriage affects my future prospects so long as you are happy! I trust your judgement implicitly. Indeed, having an example of a well-suited union so close at hand would do much to aid me in the process of choosing a husband._

_Your Dearest Sister,_

_Georgiana_

_P.S.--I have made a grave mistake. There is one exception to my unconditional love. I must caution you, if Miss Bingley is your bride I shall flee to the colonies._

 

\---

 

Darcy smiled as he carefully folded up his sister’s note. After the mess at Ramsgate, he had feared he would never again have his teasing little sister back. He would have to thank Anne profusely for her attentions and correspondence.

While he did not trust Richard’s advice at first, encouraging Georgiana to take Anne into her confidence about the aborted scandal had done wonders for his sister’s recovery.

Over Christmas, the two cousins spent the majority of their visits together ignoring him completely, instead holding their own whispered conversations. On more than one occasion Darcy had stumbled upon Anne holding Georgiana in her arms while his little sister sobbed. Darcy’s first instinct was to turn tail and run, so he had good reason to be effusive in his appreciation of Anne’s soothing presence.

In fact, Darcy was beginning to realize he had many more reasons to thank Anne profusely. Even after their contentious discussion about his tender feelings for Miss Elizabeth Bennet it had taken a very late night--and more whiskey than a gentleman should admit to imbibing--for Darcy to finally succumb to his heart.

To now also have the support of his dearest, and only, sister was a blessing.

Immediately upon understanding his error in judgement, Darcy had sent Bingley an express to retract _some_ of his previous advice. He recanted his disapproval of Miss Bennet’s family and willingly credited his cousins with this revelation. However, Darcy remained unconvinced of the depths of Miss Bennet’s feelings for Bingley. He  had urged his friend to return to Netherfield and resume the acquaintance, but to take great care, and a good deal of time, before laying his heart at Miss Jane Bennet’s feet.

Darcy, having absolved himself of guilt and finally accepted his feelings, was in excellent humor for the first time in months.

 

\---

 

Anne, being nearly as perceptive as Georgiana when it came to her male cousins, was very pleased to see Darcy’s mood improve after a few days at a dismal nadir. Now that his hurts were addressed and seemingly resolved, it was time to turn her full focus to Richard.

Admittedly, Anne had already paid a great deal more attention to Richard than Darcy. She had her suspicions in London over the holidays, but this past week had only served to reinforce her growing feelings. Of course, she had hesitations about the match. All of them were related to her mother. She shuddered to imagine her mother’s reaction to even the merest suggestion of Anne’s interest in marrying the _wrong_ cousin--and a second son at that!

Just as Darcy had to overcome his obstacles, Anne knew she must battle her own before revealing her intentions to Richard. She could not imagine professing love to her dearest cousin only to have her mother so cruelly yank it away again. That is--if he should even consider her a suitable match. Richard was proving inscrutable and downright evasive whenever the numerous conversations about love matches so much as leaned in his direction.

Anne reveled in their private conversations, of which there were many as Darcy was often consumed with estate business or Important Thoughts. Richard was happy to discuss even her slightest opinions on the classics they’d both enjoyed and was content to spend an afternoon searching Rosings expansive library for new books to read to each other. When literature lost its charm, Richard always had an enthralling battle story at the ready or Anne an absurd lecture of her mother’s to reenact.

In the evenings, Anne found dinner with her mother infinitely more enjoyable when she had Richard seated directly across from her. They could spend entire courses making grotesque and mocking faces to amuse themselves, taking care to evade Lady Catherine’s notice. Later, while Mrs. Jenkins played dirges in the sitting room, Richard made a willing accomplice in fleecing Darcy at cards.

 

One idyllic morning, while the sun shone particularly bright on Rosings’ verdant gardens, Richard agreed to spend a quiet day watching Anne paint the impressive scene. Nestled among the shady roots of a nearby tree, Anne assumed he had fallen asleep and was startled when he stirred and asked her a prying question.

“Anne, do you enjoy living at Rosings?”

Her paintbrush poised to capture the sunbeam above his head, Anne considered her answer for a moment. No one had ever asked.

“There are some parts I enjoy, but on the whole--no. I don’t enjoy living here.”

“Why not?” He pressed.

Anne put her brush down and wiped a stray dot of green off her hand. “My mother isolates us in Rosings. She gives me the excuse of the ton’s great expense, but I know she often blames it on my health to Uncle Matlock.

“We are certainly comfortable here, but I would gladly forgo an excess of lace and gowns to spend more time in London’s boisterous company. There isn’t anyone here to admire how fine I dress, or how luxurious mother keeps her table, so what is the point? And you know how flimsy an excuse my health is. I can easily walk miles in fresh country air. Although London’s climate is not as easy for me to bear, I would have no trouble in the city. One hardly walks anywhere vigorously.”

Richard listened intently and followed up with another prying question. “So you despise living in the country and long for the comforts of the city?”

“You’re exaggerating my opinions! I do not like living _isolated_ in the country. Were I to have pleasant company I would happily lay my head anywhere, comforts or not.”

“The situation with your mother is that untenable?”

“Yes,” Anne sighed. “I try to put a brave face on, but it truly is miserable living here. While I certainly value my correspondence with Georgiana, Christmas and these short weeks in the spring are the only time I get actual, pleasant conversations with people who understand me and care about my thoughts.”

She drew in a shaky breath, willing herself not to cry in front of the man she so badly wanted to impress. “In my mother’s eyes, I have no opinions. I am a pawn, to brandish as she pleases. I have no future that is my own.” The last was sobbed into Richard’s shirtfront, as he could see how badly Anne was affected and had preemptively drawn her into his arms.

Richard, now well practiced in consoling young women, made all the appropriate affirmations and loving head pats to sooth her.

After a hearty and long-needed cry, Anne steeled herself, caught her breath, and smoothed away the last tear. Try as she may, the redness in her face would not dissipate. Having finally recovered from her crying fit, Anne realized she too was nestled among the tree roots, nearly in Richard’s lap and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

The same moment she noticed their closeness, Richard seemed to realize what an improper scene they made and detangled himself from her, making a show of offering his hand to help her up.

“Anne.” Richard had clasped her hands in his between them. It took all Anne’s remaining strength to tear her eyes from such a welcome sight and meet his gaze. “I swear to you--”

Anne’s heart flew into her throat. To hear such a passionate sentiment so soon after an emotional collapse was playing heavily on her nerves. She feared she was about to experience her first love related swoon.

“I will do everything in my power to diminish your suffering. I will look over the books with Darcy and see if there is anything to the financial distress your mother claims. With Darcy at the helm these past five years, I sincerely doubt it.

“Darcy and I shall join forces with my father and henpeck your mother into allowing you to see this season out in London, either with Georgiana and Darcy or my parents. You forget, as strong as your mother’s Fitzwilliam stubbornness may be, it is nothing against THREE Fitzwilliams!”

“Four.” Anne smiled, eyes twinkling, gazing adoringly at the man she _most definitely_ loved. “I shall have an opinion this time. I _will_ be heard.”

 

\---

 

_EXPRESS_

_Ap--- &, 17&7 _

_DARCY,_

_Your le—— was very well received. I confess, without you in London to hold me to g—- sense, I absconded to Hertfords—— a week ago. While I understand you advised me with my best interests at heart, I discovered my_ **_own family_ ** _had conspired against me in a most w--t--ed manner. I am heartily ashamed._

_I love her. Oh goodn--- do I love her. It is embarrassing the depth of my feelings. I knew I had m--- the right decision as soon as I returned. Facing her at Longbourne for the first time since N------b-r, I nearly swooned! It will take time to earn back my angel’s trust, but I will persevere. Just today she agreed to accept my courtship!!_

_Do not fear, I am not so resentful that I would bar you from the wedding. *inkblot* Blast - I shall be distracted for the rest of the evening just envisioning that happy scene...OUR wedding!_

_Smitten in Hert----shire,_

_Charles B!ngl*y_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my attempt at portraying Bingley's atrocious penmanship as much as I do.
> 
> I will be trying to update once a week. This week its a bit of a two-fer because I also posted a short one-shot in Bingley's perspective! He's v dramatic and so fun to write.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wednesday, April 5, 1797_

_Dearest Lizzie,_

_I hope you have settled into the Collins’ home comfortably. I am proud of you for endeavoring to focus on Charlotte's happiness instead of your reservations about our cousin._

_Things at home are much the same, but I find it all more difficult without you. I value your insightful counsel and find myself needing it so very often now that Mr. Bingley has returned._ _While I should not be glad my family is holding grudges, I am very thankful Mama is behaving so coolly to him. I have been able to sit and walk and talk with Mr. Bingley for whole hours without her interruptions. Mary, our ever present chaperone, has shared tidbits of Fordyce's knowledge on several occasions, but I bear her well-meaning homilies happily. It was not so long ago I believed I would never again have the chance to simply be in his company._

_Please tell Charlotte that I will take her advice this time. I was foolish not to have done so before. Mary is of the opinion my joy shines through my face whenever Mr. Bingley and I share a glance. Perhaps my preference is already known?_

_My love to Kent,_

_Jane_

 

\---

 

It had been nearly a week since Darcy and Richard had arrived at Rosings and all were very settled into their routines. But today did not seem to be going according to plan. Darcy rose from the breakfast table intending to return to the estate’s ledgers, but was stopped by Anne’s hand on his arm.

“Darcy! I forgot to mention--we are going down to visit our church’s rector to invite them and their guests to dinner this evening. Mother insisted on a personal invitation, as it is last minute and this isn’t our usual day to entertain them.”

Darcy winced in sudden remembrance. “Your rector--you mean Mr. Collins, do you not?”

“You’ve made his acquaintance!” Anne laughed. “I must conclude you met him somewhere in Hertfordshire? Last year my mother sent Mr. Collins to his distant family to retrieve a bride, and I must say he did very well for himself, considering. They have family visiting and Lady Catherine is anxious to hold court.”

“Are you up to the walk today, Anne?” Asked Richard, from behind a newspaper. “Or would you prefer to frighten us in your phaeton?”

Anne smirked as she delicately nibbled at a piece of jam-slathered toast. Richard shared a covert look of commiseration with Darcy.

 

\---

 

Darcy and Richard stepped down from the phaeton, suddenly grateful for the solid earth that had always quietly supported them from below.

“Do you think we could convince her to let us walk back?,” whispered a nauseous-looking Darcy to his rumpled cousin.

“Not a chance!” Anne cried gleefully, handing the reins to a footman and stepping down. Her bonnet, matching spencer, and blindingly white muslin dress looked impossibly unruffled.  “Do you need a moment before we go inside?”

“No.” Richard said, ever the stalwart soldier.

“I’m quite alright.” Darcy reassured, though no one believed him.

Anne led the two to the door, already held open by a maid who announced their presence as they entered. Inside the small sitting room sat Mrs. Collins, an older gentleman, a woman close to Anne’s age, and a girl who looked very much like Mrs. Collins.

Mrs. Collins, a gracious host, welcomed the three into her home. “I apologize for the cramped setting, we have been fortunate these past few days to entertain so many!”

“Don’t worry, Mrs Collins,” Richard smiled at the affable woman. “I’d much prefer to stand right now.”

“Please allow me to introduce my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam,” Anne said, remembering her manners. “I understand Mr. Darcy was already known to you as he recently spent some time in Hertfordshire?”

“Yes!” Sir Lucas rose and shook hands with the aforementioned man. “Mr. Darcy, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again. I trust you have been well?”

Darcy barely seemed to take notice of Sir Lucas addressing him and startled before answering succinctly--“Yes.”

Anne and Richard, determined to obscure their cousin’s lack of social talents, quickly filled the room with jovial conversation. Darcy, even more reserved than usual, barely interacted with the party, aside from asking Mr. Collins’ cousin if her family was well. Miss Bennet must also have been feeling withdrawn. Her answer--almost as succinct--“Yes, quite.”

Despite Darcy’s anxious silence, the visit was a success. Mrs. Collins graciously accepted the dinner invitation as soon as it was made. Even better still, Mr. Collins did not return from his business before the visitors from Rosings took their leave.

 

\---

 

To his cousins’ relief, Darcy comported himself much better during dinner. He even deigned to participate in a few lively card games that he usually spurned in the presence of company. Anne was pleased to see all her guests enjoy themselves. Mrs. Collins, usually timid in the face of an entire evening of the Great Lady’s diatribes, seemed to bloom with the presence of her family.

It was well into the night, far beyond the usual hour of their guests’ departure, that the butler finally showed the Collins and company to the door. Under the pretense of leading his cousins upstairs to retire for the evening, Darcy swept them into their usual sitting room.

“So you see now!” He cried triumphantly. “Surely you see why I am so thoroughly taken with her.”

“With whom?” Anne asked, before mentally going through the list of dinner guests. “Miss Bennet?” She was astonished. “You’re in love with Miss Bennet!”

“Well.” Richard wide-eyed and similarly affected, sat down heavily in the nearest chair. “I certainly can’t fault you for it, but I dare say she has no inkling of your affection. If anything she seemed… distant to you.”

Darcy’s face fell. “What? She doesn’t realize?”

“I doubt it.” Richard frowned.

“But she must! I hold her in such high esteem, surely it shows in my actions?”

“You treated her as genially as you did Mrs. Collins.” Anne sighed. She was beginning to realize it would take longer than she thought to divest herself of the expected union with Fitzwilliam Darcy. The sooner Anne set him and Miss Bennet on the path to matrimony, the sooner she would truly be free of that unpleasant fate.

“But we carried such a light conversation!” Darcy protested. “I praised her generously after her turn at the pianoforte. I couldn’t tear my eyes from her the whole night. Surely she understands me!”

“I saw no such indication.” Anne shook her head sadly and rested her chin upon her palm to think hard. Darcy continued to pace, agitated.

“Surely-!” He cried, but aborted his attempt at continuing the thought. After a few long minutes he settled on the sofa beside Anne with a great huff. “Irony! A cruel mistress! I am guilty of the same thing I accused Miss Jane Bennet of putting Bingley through. I acted only as genially as a proper gentleman is meant to, giving little indication of preference.”

Richard leaned over to pat Darcy’s knee in congradulations. “That is the singularly most introspective comment I’ve heard you make in an age, possibly ever. You keep this up and you may even win her over.”

“We must simply find more opportunities for you and Miss Bennet to interact,” declared Anne. “The Collins and their guests will be back for dinner Sunday evening. We will conspire to have you two seated together during the meal so you may be attentive and make your affection known.”

“And this will work?” Darcy asked, hope shining in his eyes.

“Ahh--” Anne hesitated. Miss Elizabeth did seem particularly distant to Darcy. “It will take more than a few occasions, Darcy. You must build your acquaintance into a friendship first.”

Darcy fiddled with his cravat, the only nervous habit he retained from childhood. “I had thought --,” he heaved a great sigh. “I had thought we were friends already. I was so sure she would accept my advances. But now--”

“It will take time.” Richard assured him. “And effort, but if you’re serious about securing her heart, it will be the easiest thing in the world.”

 

\---

 

_Saturday, April 8, 1797_

_Dearest Jane,_

_I have seen you look at Mr. Bingley and I assure you the sun does not glow half as bright. Mama may come around again on Mr. Bingley--so cherish your quiet moments while you can. Give Mary my love for being a committed chaperone in my absence. Charlotte sends hers to you._

_Now that I have responded to your previous letter, hopefully to your satisfaction, I am determined to indulge myself in some of my own rambling (of the writing sort, the walking kind has been excellent here--Kent is just as green as Hertfordshire)._

_Yesterday, while enjoying a quiet morning in Charlotte’s sitting room, a most unexpected guest arrived. Upon reflection, this guest should not have been so unexpected as I was well aware of his relation to Lady Catherine. La!_ **_Mr. Darcy_ ** _entered the house with his cousins and I was overtaken by an anger so passionate I could barely see straight! He who conspired to ruin the happiness of my dearest sister! He who ruined the chance of a prosperous future for Mr. Wickham! He who looked down upon us denizens of Meryton and deemed us unworthy!_

_The party came bearing an invitation to dinner that same evening. I think you’d be proud of the way I conducted myself. I did my best to not let any of my anger or misgivings about Mr. Darcy show in my conversations with him. It was not hard to avoid him as his cousins are so delightful. Despite this, he made his displeasure with my presence very clear. The disconcertingly intense gaze I was subjected to throughout what would have been an otherwise perfectly enjoyable hand of Euchre nearly drove me to impertinence!_

_Jane, beautiful and most dutiful sister, please advise me on how to treat all my acquaintances pleasantly, even those I cannot stand. Take pity on me and do not scold me too greatly for my confessions of anger. Writing it out now, I feel very silly to have let someone I barely know ignite such a passionate response with their mere presence!_

_Send my love to all our sisters,_

_Lizzie_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I listen to enough tortured love songs to really throw together a playlist--but I think these selections sum everything up pretty succinctly:
> 
> Darcy on Elizabeth - Every Little Thing She Does is Magic // The Police  
> Elizabeth on Darcy - You’re a Fucking Nerd and No One Likes You // OK GO
> 
> ALSO - shout out to google doc's search function. Apparently I mixed up Meryton and a town near me about seven times *y i k e s*


	5. Chapter 5

_Saturday, April 8, 1797_

_Dear Georgie,_

_The stars have aligned! The heavens smile upon us! Oh Georgie, I wish you were here. By some strange coincidence (Richard’s opinion) or FATE (my opinion), Darcy’s lady-love has appeared in Kent! Miss Elizabeth Bennet--a charming, handsome, and clever young woman--is visiting her closest friend who has just married the snivelling Mr. Collins, who is also the aforementioned Miss Bennet’s cousin (unfortunate)._

_I must now caution you to temper your expectations. As you well know, your brother is not gifted with social graces. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was particularly cool to him during our dinner last night. I suspect he has offended her in some way and failed to notice. Nevertheless--I am a matchmaker now!_

_I am taking perhaps a little too much enjoyment from my meddling. Richard has been teasing me all week, cautioning me not to become my mother. However, you should hear the way he gossips about the men in his regiment! This is a classic case of the pot calling the kettle black._

_You must play your part in this matchmaking too, dear Georgie. Tell me--how do you pull your brother out of his shell? I must find ways to encourage Miss Bennet to enjoy his company. Their party returns for dinner tomorrow evening and I intend to invite them for a luncheon picnic as soon as possible. Richard and I shall find many excuses for the pair to be left in conversation together!_

_Your partner in meddling,_

_Anne_

 

\---

 

Anne struggled to remain conscious during Mr. Collins’ sermon that morning. Shaking herself awake, she scanned the chapel to find that many of her neighbors were fighting the same battle. Mrs. Collins and her mother seemed to be the only ones following the sermon faithfully.

She looked to her cousins beside her and was unsurprised to find Darcy trying to catch a glimpse of Miss Bennet out of the corner of his eye. Anne made a face at Richard who in turn surupticiously kicked her foot as punishment for trying to make him laugh.

Anne was weighing the benefits of kicking him back when she realized the congregation had risen. Their suffering had passed--for this week at least. She followed her mother eagerly into the sunny church-yard to socialize among their neighbors.

Lady Catherine condescendingly invited the Collinses to dinner and was immediately gratified with an acceptance. This was fortuitous as Darcy had barely greeted Miss Bennet before his aunt called him away to stand next to Anne. Vexing. How could Anne encourage love when the Great Lady was always interfering? She would simply have to outmaneuver her mother.

 

\---

 

Richard eagerly accepted Anne’s challenge to keep Lady Catherine engrossed in conversation that evening. The afternoon flew by while they laughed themselves to tears thinking up fake acquaintances with ridiculous quandaries for the ever reliable Great Lady to resolve.

Miss Bennet and Darcy were not advantageously seated at dinner, but Anne prevailed once the men returned to the sitting room from their brandy.

“Mother, you must solve a conundrum for Richard and I. Richard has an acquaintance in the military that threw a dinner party and he believes the man erred in the setting of his table. We have been debating the order in which forks are to be set upon the dinner table all afternoon and beg you to impart your wisdom.”

“Yes! It is good of you to be concerned, my dear Anne, if done incorrectly it will ruin even the most lavishly appointed table. Now, you must first take into account the _number_ of courses--”

Being well acquainted with the machinations of matchmakers, Darcy realized this was a ploy for him to engage Miss Bennet without interruption. He nonchalantly settled on the settee next to her and attempted to strike up a conversation.

“Miss Bennet, has your family been well since I last met them?”

“Yes, Mr. Darcy. To my knowledge, their health has not changed since you last inquired this morning.” Elizabeth sipped at her coffee, obviously uncomfortable with the interaction.

“Ah--yes, of course.” Darcy balled his hand at his side to resist tugging at his cravat. “And how is Meryton? Has it remained the quiet, idyllic town I remember?”

“It has. Although, it was recently thrown into uproar with the reappearance of your particular friend, Mr. Bingley.”

“Yes!” Mr. Darcy rejoiced--a familiar subject! “He left London soon after Richard and I departed. I believe he returned to continue his courtship of Miss Bennet?”

“He has.” Elizabeth frowned. She hesitated, but ultimately continued. “I must confess, Mr. Darcy. I was quite shocked at his sudden return. I believed, after he and his sisters cut Jane quite cruelly in London this winter, he would not come back. I also believed, shamefully, that you played a part in his absence. I must apologize for thinking you were capable of ruining the happiness of my dearest sister.”

Darcy shifted uneasily. He could accept her apology graciously, but he would not be a Darcy if he took the easy way out. “You should not apologize for believing the truth. I am ashamed to admit I did play a part in keeping Bingley from Hertfordshire.”

“I see.”

Darcy shrunk under Elizabeth’s scorching glare. ‘Scorching like the sun,’ he thought. ‘Damn Richard.’

“Please, Miss Bennet,” he pleaded, “let me explain.”

She nodded brusquely and allowed him to continue.

“Bingley has been my closest friend since I entered university. His family, only having recently acquired their fortune, could not instruct him on how to move through higher circles of society, and so I took him under my wing. Bingley, being an exceedingly amiable man, has fancied himself in love several times, but no interest lasted.

“He was absolutely enchanted with your sister from the moment he met her. I was wary at first, your sister is also an exceedingly amiable woman and I could find no partiality in her manners. I have to admit, I also had some concerns about the conduct and situation of your family, but my cousins have taken me in hand and corrected my opinions.

“Yes--I did keep Bingley from Hertfordshire, and I am heartily ashamed of it!”

Elizabeth was taken aback at the fervor with which Mr. Darcy castigated himself.

“I beg you to forgive me.” Darcy longed to clasp her hands in his own, but knew that it would only serve to draw unwanted attention. Lady Catherine was still enthralled with Anne and Richard’s farcical conversation, but their talents could only last so long. “Please know I acted only with concern of my closest friend’s lasting happiness, not malice towards your family.”

Elizabeth blushed and could not meet Mr. Darcy’s eye as she replied quietly, “I must forgive you.”

“I _must_ forgive you, as I am guilty of the same interference, for exactly the same reason. Jane was greatly affected by Mr. Bingley’s absence and his negligence while she visited family in London. In response to her distress, I was infuriated and believed him indifferent and unfeeling. Before Mr. Bingley returned, I _begged_ Jane to forget him.

“When I saw the joy on his face at their reunion--second only to the joy on hers--I realized how foolish I had been to caution her away. I cannot blame you for misjudging the depth of their connection during your time in Hertfordshire. She is reserved in showing her emotions, but feels them more strongly than most. Her letters to me now are filled with profound happiness.

“It is fortunate that those closest to us are extraordinarily stubborn and refuse to fall victim to our attempts to influence them!” Elizabeth laughed at her own absurd statement and smiled brightly up at him.

‘Like the sun,’ he thought.

 

\---

 

Arranged once again in their favorite sitting room, Richard and Anne were overjoyed to learn of Darcy’s success the previous evening. Unfortunately, their joy was short lived.

“I have… ” Darcy began from his position staring moodily out the window, his cousins lounging in the mid-morning light filling the room. “I have an additional… hesitation concerning Miss Bennet. I had completely forgotten, until yesterday’s conversation about the goings-on in Meryton.”

Anne didn’t say anything, just exchanged an exasperated look with Richard behind Darcy’s back.

“While in Meryton, Miss Bennet held Mr. Wickham in good regard and seemed to enjoy his company.”

“Wickham!” Richard spat.

Anne, incensed by the mere mention of the scoundrel, stopped herself and took a few calming breaths before answering. “Many have been deceived by the man’s charming manners.” She hesitated, knowing Darcy wouldn’t welcome her next statement. “We should find a way to share his true nature with Miss Bennet.”

“No!” Cried Darcy and Richard in a resounding chorus.

“We shouldn’t share Georgie’s plight without her permission.” Richard continued.

Darcy protested, “We shouldn’t share it at all!”

“Why ever not?” Anne rolled her eyes at Darcy’s glare. “Miss Bennet is a sensible and trustworthy woman, wouldn’t you say? She would _never_ spread a story that would damage a gentlewoman’s reputation. Furthermore, she currently has four sisters in Meryton--well within that man’s grasp. She would welcome such a warning, Darcy! In fact, I dare say she would thank you profusely for it!”

“That’s--” Darcy sat down, dumbstruck. “My word, Anne. That’s brilliant! I shall write Georgiana first thing … in fact, I may send it express … “ He jumped up again and left the room in a flurry.

Richard laughed at his cousin’s sudden change of heart. “He would be completely lost without us!”

“And I enjoy being able to help him! Never before have I felt so useful. I fear I will become very listless when you two return to London.”

“Don’t worry, my dear.” Richard reached over and took her hand in his to give it a reassuring squeeze. “I’ve written to my father and he’s agreed to our plan. You’ll receive an invitation before we leave. It will be an invitation your mother absolutely cannot refuse.”

Anne smiled thinly, close to tears. She considered herself a very well-held together woman, never one to fall into hysterics, but this was hardly her fault! Richard always seemed to find a way to inspire the strongest feelings.

“I find it is myself who would be completely lost without you, Richard.”

 

\---

 

_Monday, April 10, 1797_

_Dearest Jane,_

_You have likely only just received my previous letter, but I must write you again to beg more advice. I am such a fool! I aspire to your level of agreeability, but fear I shall never reach it._

_And now--my crimes: Following our lavish dinner at Rosings, I accosted Mr. Darcy with accusations about his part in keeping Mr. Bingley from you. Terrible of me--I know! I could not stop myself, the words just poured out of me. While I was in some part correct (I defend myself, selfishly), Mr. Darcy apologized profusely and explained his actions! I was shocked that Mr. Darcy, a man I thought eminently prideful, could stoop to begging MY forgiveness. How did I come to misjudge him so egregiously?_

_Furthermore, I am despondent that I find the need to confront an acquaintance about misdeeds that are no longer even relevant! I have always known myself to be contrary in nature--but my goodness, Jane! The next few days will be spent in quiet reflection upon my own character. Who could have guessed that Mr. Darcy, of all people, would be the one to drive me to question my very nature?_

_Oh, Jane. I find myself in great need of your counsel and I am cursing the miles between us. However shall I cope when you find yourself whisked off to Netherfield?_

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Darcy ever prevail in winning his lady-love?!?
> 
> Yes of course he will. It is my firm belief that any other outcome would be blasphemous. #orthodoxaustenite


	6. Chapter 6

_EXPRESS_

_Tuesday, April 11, 1797_

_Dear William,_

_Anne has written me the happy news! The woman you admire! In Kent with you! My dearest brother, you must prevail in winning her heart! Promise me you will listen to Anne and Richard’s advice--they mean well, though it may feel overbearing._

_I think next year I will join you at Rosings for Easter. I find myself very envious of all the excitement! Take heart, dear brother, I am not distressed about my jealousy. I am very pleased to be desiring of anyone’s company after my disappointment last year._

_Give my best to Anne and Richard. Tell them several times how much I adore and love them both. I want their egos so inflated you can barely stand to be in the same room._

_Your Sister,_

_Georgiana_

_P.S.--I received your express as I was folding this letter. I trust your good opinion of Miss Bennet. If it will prevent other young women from falling prey to his thrall (and more importantly aid you in winning Miss Bennet’s heart), by all means--share my cautionary tale. You will know from her reaction if she is a woman worthy of your tender feelings._

 

\---

 

Anne decided she had missed her life’s calling as a matchmaker. All of her plans were coming together so easily! Her scheme to distract her mother worked like a charm and Miss Bennet had seemed quite sociable with Darcy for the rest of the evening. During tea on Tuesday, Mrs. Collins eagerly accepted an invitation for herself and Miss Bennet to join the denizens of the manor on a mid-day picnic later that week.

If only the difficult conversation ahead could be spared…

Anne pushed that unhappy thought out of her mind and focused on the task at hand. Deciding on the perfect picnicking spot.

“That copse of trees seems particularly nice.” Richard suggested.

Darcy shook his head in disagreement. “The grass is softer and fuller here in the sun.”

“The trees would offer shade for the ladies.”

“And sturdy roots for napping?” Teased Anne.

Richard beamed at her. “Exactly!”

Eventually his enthusiasm, and Miss Bennet’s desire for shade, won Darcy over. The group settled among the beech trees and unpacked the feast provided by Rosings’ kitchens.

The spring afternoon was delightful, the sun warming and the breeze cooling in turn. The meal was made even more enjoyable with the quality of the company. Anne was finding the new Mrs. Collins to have much more substance than she first thought. But, as all good things do, the genial spirit soon came to an end.

 

“Wickham!” Richard spat. Well, that resolved the delicate task of bringing the man up in conversation naturally. Miss Bennet had managed it all on her own.

“That scoundrel!” Anne cried. “Oh! Miss Bennet, you mustn’t involve yourself with that man!”

“Whatever do you mean?” Elizabeth was aghast that Darcy’s seemingly agreeable cousins could harbor the same ill-will towards a man she knew to be perfectly charming. “I had no idea the dealings with the late Mr. Darcy’s will were felt by the whole family!”

“Goodness no! That most certainly is not the reason for our distress.” Anne found that she did not have to fake her anguish. Even though it had been months since her dearest cousin’s confession, Anne was still piping, red-hot furious about the entire affair. “He used my dearest cousin most ill!”

“Your cousin? You don’t mean--”

“Yes, Miss Bennet. She means my sister, Georgiana.” Darcy looked grave, graver than Anne expected. It seemed Darcy was similarly affected. “Though, be forewarned, Wickham was unlikely to have been truthful when discussing the situation with my father.”

“The bastard--”

“Richard,” Darcy cut him off. “Please, there are ladies present.”

“Georgiana was very nearly ruined by Mr. Wickham! That deceitful rake!” Anne clutched her handkerchief tightly in her shaking hand, close to tears.

“Please, you’ll only confuse Miss Bennet and Mrs. Collins further.” Darcy cautioned. “It would be easier to start from the beginning of our troubles with the man.

He took a deep breath and began, “My father doted on Wickham as a child and had wished to provide a living for him in the church. Wickham had other ideas about his future. After my father’s death he asked for funds enough to study law. At this time I still trusted Wickham and agreed that perhaps law would provide a better living.”

“What happened?” Elizabeth asked, hesitantly.

“Wickham grew up to be a dreadful man. He is deceitful, lives well above his means, and is not afraid to leave copious debt to the tradesmen and gamblers in his wake. He studied law for only a year, but managed to work through the whole of his inheritance. He then had the audacity to ask for more. I refused to give him the funds directly, but paid down his debts and advised him to seek gainful employment immediately. Wickham cursed me, and disappeared from my notice for years.

“My sister,” he explained with all the steadiness he could muster, “spent last summer at a small family estate with the company of a governess. Mr. Wickham somehow learned of her presence there and made a habit of visiting. Over the course of several weeks, and with the assistance of her dreadful governess, he managed to seduce her, leading her to believe he wished to elope.

“It was only my well-timed visit that unraveled his plans. Wickham revealed he simply wanted my sister’s dowry and cared nothing for her heart. I dispatched the deceitful pair immediately, but the damage was done. It took many months for my sister to recover from Wickham’s betrayal. Even now, she is not quite the same lively girl we remember.”

“Oh dear!” Elizabeth looked just as distressed as Anne felt. “Oh! I had--Mr. Darcy--I’m so sorry, I had no idea! When you disregarded him in such an impolite fashion I thought that only lent credence to his claims. This is dreadful!” Elizabeth raised her hand to swipe at the tears on her cheeks. “I feel so foolish for having been drawn in!”

“He has done it to so many,” Anne wrapped an arm around her distressed friend. “Please, do not think yourself foolish for trusting a man who’s survival depends on appearing to be everything that is charming and amiable.”

“I should be the one feeling foolish, Miss Bennet.” Darcy passed his handkerchief to her. “I regret not warning the good people of Meryton about his wicked ways. Alas, my pride impeded my good sense.

“I had a conversation with Sir William before his departure. I also wrote your father and Colonel Forster to warn them of his reputation and to beg their forgiveness for not bringing it to light earlier. I hope you can forgive me as well. If anything had happened to the young ladies in Meryton--”

“Oh--my sisters!” Elizabeth started. A pit grew in her stomach as she realized Lydia and Kitty would be easy targets for such an unscrupulous man. “Mr. Darcy, thank you for writing to my father. I fear he would not have taken a warning from me seriously, thinking it jealousy between sisters. I pray he will keep a watchful eye on my more… spirited young sisters.”

Mrs. Collins, though she exclaimed very little throughout the tale, looked just as shocked as Elizabeth. She murmured her great relief that Sir William had been informed of the threat and that Maria would undoubtedly be safe in his care.

The party broke up shortly after this shocking reveal. Elizabeth studiously avoided Darcy’s eye and merely curtseyed in his direction upon her departure.

Perhaps Anne’s claims of success had been stated prematurely.

 

\---

 

Discomfited by the difficult discussion the day before, and upset it wasn’t as successful as she had hoped, Anne elected to stay and mope in the library while Richard and Darcy enjoyed a post-luncheon stroll through the scenic park. The two cousins, while disappointed at the loss of her company, enjoyed spending time together and struck up a conversation as rambling as their present path.

To Darcy’s great surprise, Richard began sharing his heavy thoughts after only the slightest prompting.

“Darcy,” Richard began hesitantly, “You, Georgiana, and Anne have surely noticed a change in me these past few months.”

“Yes, we have noticed a certain… atypical, somber mood at times.”

Richard nodded in confirmation. “I have been thinking seriously about my future--and this pains me greatly to admit--I’m terrified of it.

“I know I cannot spend much more time in the military without it destroying me. I’ve known for years I would need an exit strategy. As a young man I had thought it simple enough--secure a rich wife and a comfortable future would be certain. But five years ago, I realized that type of future would never sit well with me as I am a man that prides himself on his capabilities. Surrendering the responsibility to provide for my family in the interest of comfort was not something I could do.

“To that end, I approached your friend Bingley and entrusted him with the majority of my savings. Your friend is an excellent businessman, Darcy. You must congratulate yourself on the quality of your chosen company. My savings have grown considerably, to the point where I am now able to purchase myself a small estate.”

“My goodness!” Darcy exclaimed, glowing with pride. “Richard this is wonderful!”

“I had thought as much,” Richard continued glumly, “until I realized my plan had a vital failing. I had given no thought to how this would appear to our family, how this would affect my standing in society. I had thought I would be free to marry a country gentleman’s daughter, well-bred and experienced in the art of economizing. I can afford the estate, but I will not be _well off_ for a number of years.”

“How are you not free to marry a gentleman’s daughter?” Darcy asked. “It seems you are in an excellent position to do so. Many country families would overlook the perceived blackmark of trade if their daughters are able to marry the son of an earl!”

Richard had been managing to school his face into a somber expression until this point, but his facade broke. Darcy despaired to see his cousin so stricken with grief.

“It is my heart that is not free. I have fallen deeply in love with our cousin and I cannot see a way in which I can convince Lady Catherine to part with her amiably.”

Gratified at having his and Georgiana’s suspicions confirmed, Darcy struggled to keep himself from grinning maniacally. “But Anne is well past the age of majority, she may choose her own husband.”

“Yes, but it is unlikely Aunt Catherine would release her dowry. Anne has always lived a comfortable life and I am terrified she would grow to resent me for what I cannot provide her.”

“Surely you do not think our cousin so mercenary?” Darcy asked, aghast. Anne had only just convinced him to marry for love rather than money. How could Richard think the worst of her? “Anne would never allow money to come between you!”

“I know this, logically.” Richard wrung his hands anxiously. “I know my fear is irrational, but it still grips my heart. This visit has helped, as I knew it would, but then there is also my parents.”

“Why should they not be proud of their son providing his own way in life?”

“My father has always been proud of me for my service to our King. He values my insight on the current state of the military as it aids his work in the House of Lords. I fear he may resent my departure from the living he gave me. As for my mother, she has always wanted me to retire to London so that I may provide her with a woman of society to gossip with, and a great deal of grandchildren to spoil. Retiring to the country, far away from the city, may lose her good favor.”

“Ahh,” Darcy mused. “These are much more valid concerns. You are afraid of being without the support of your parents and Aunt Catherine.”

“More than anything.” Richard sighed.

“Hmph.” Darcy crossed his arms, annoyed. “My support is not enough?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You think I would allow both my dearest cousins to suffer in exile! And you believe Albert--your own brother--as unfeeling and unsympathetic to your cause? You know as well as I do that he would like nothing more than to antagonize Aunt Catherine. He is a dutiful brother, and as the eldest, he has more room to upset your parents than you. Write to him. I am confident he will pledge his unconditional support as easily as I do now.”

“Darcy,” Richard exclaimed, closer to tears than he had been in many years. “I do not deserve such a decent and loving cousin.”

“You do.” Darcy assured him firmly. “You’ve managed to force me onto my own path to marital bliss, I will gladly do the same for you.”

Embarrassed by the depth of emotion they were revealing to each other, the cousins hastily changed the subject to horse racing and turned back towards Rosings.

 

\---

 

The following days seemed to fly by. Anne could not remember a happier time. Though she hadn’t managed to get Richard to confess what was truly bothering him, it seemed as though he was leaving his dark mood behind. The spring days continued to get warmer, and so did his laughter.

Even Darcy’s usual formality seemed to be melting in the bright April sun.

Miss Bennet and Mrs. Collins-- _Elizabeth and Charlotte_ , they insisted--were invited up for tea again, as they had been almost every afternoon. They did so without any interruptions from the Great Lady, as Catherine had claimed the gatherings were simply too noisy for her taste. Darcy and Elizabeth were free to engage each other in lively and enthusiastic conversations about literature, science, and politics.

During a lull in their teasing exchanges on this particularly bright afternoon, Anne managed to convince the party to take a short walk about the garden. Elizabeth agreed immediately, and so did Darcy, forever desirous of finding an occasion to attach the young woman to his arm.

Charlotte was less enthusiastic, which did not bother Anne one bit. In fact, she was excited that Mrs. Collins was feeling more comfortable making her true opinions known the longer they spent in each other’s company! She was certain she would have a fine friend to return to in the fall.

Richard was halfway to falling asleep in a sunbeam that was warming his chair and was reluctant to partake in exercise. Anne promised him that no one would notice if he happened to fall asleep propped against a tree. He relented, but spent the whole ramble dutifully escorting her and Mrs. Collins.

Anne slowed their pace to allow Darcy and Elizabeth to slip ahead. It wasn’t long before they were out of earshot. “What a handsome couple.” She tittered to Mrs. Collins.

Charlotte smiled, relieved that Anne approved. “They are well-suited for each other.”

“They certainly seem to enjoy arguing about the same things. I--for one--cannot follow their conversations at all.”

“Indeed.” Charlotte agreed, a mischievous smile playing upon her lips. “It was almost as if they started each one in the middle.”

“A true mystery.” Richard said with a straight face. The ladies on his arm did not share his composure, instead dissolving into laugher.

Eventually Charlotte managed to temper her mirth. “I had my suspicions about the reason why Elizabeth was enjoying her morning walks noticeably more this past week. I have done everything in my power to keep Mr. Collins from drawing this same conclusion. He still believes you and Darcy to be engaged.”

“Well.” Anne grasped for an appropriate response. “He shan’t believe it for much longer. Darcy is obviously enchanted with Miss Bennet. I cannot thank you enough for delivering her so fortuitously to Kent!”

Charlotte returned her praise easily. “I shall thank you as well. Darcy is a different man in your presence. Without your assistance, I am certain Elizabeth would never have seen his good qualities through his surly moods.”

“We can drink to that at their wedding.” Richard promised. “But let us not count our chickens before they hatch.”

Charlotte nodded in agreement. “Wise advise.”

“Since when have you been an expert on animal husbandry, Richard?” Anne teased.

He shot her an exaggeratedly wounded look, to which she laughed again. Anne felt him grasp her arm just a little tighter as he tried to hold his melodramatic face. It was not long before he broke as well.

As happy as she was here in Rosings, Anne couldn’t wait to leave for London. Bigger and better things were on the horizon.

 

\---

 

_Monday, April 24, 1797_

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I am engaged! To Mr. Bingley of course. La! I’m such a fright I can hardly sit still long enough to write this. I am prodigiously happy, Elizabeth! Mama is too. I beg you to return as soon as it is possible to politely extricate yourself from the Collins’ household. Mary is doing her best, but I cannot bear Mama’s exuberance for much longer._

_We have decided on May 5th for our wedding date. You shall soon find yourself in possession of a brother! And me--a husband!_

_Jane_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are not a Fitzwilliam unless you accept emotional turmoil into your heart and proclaim dramatics your life blood.
> 
> I spent most of this week inexplicably listening to Post Malone's most recent album on repeat. This is--unsurprisingly--NOT conducive to writing regency fan fiction. Please. Help me.


	7. Chapter 7

_Monday, April 24, 1797_

_D4*cy--,_

_Engaged!!!! Enraptured!!!!_

_Pl--se com* forthwith, -- haven’t a clue how to arr--ge wedding._

_Bingley_

 

\---

 

Elizabeth smoothed the front of her dress for the third time in as many minutes. It felt like an age had passed since the footman had shown her into this sitting room. She had spent many pleasant afternoons at the estate, and while she was not quite of the same social standing, it only seemed right to take her leave before returning home. Was it possible she was overstepping? Should she have worn a nicer dress, rather than her simple cotton traveling ensemble?

As those uneasy thoughts bubbled to the surface, Darcy and Anne arrived, shining smiles on both their faces as they greeted their unexpected guest.

Elizabeth hoped her own smile concealed the relief she felt at their warm welcome. “I’m afraid Mrs. Collins and I must rescind our acceptance of the invitation to your picnic tomorrow.”  
  
“Whatever could be the reason for this?” Darcy asked, confused by the joyful manner with which Elizabeth delivered her somber news. She had accepted the invitation only a day before with a similar amount of happiness. He was sure, as he had confirmed his interpretation of the interaction with Anne.

Anne surreptitiously jabbed an elbow in his side. “What he means to say is--we are terribly sorry you won’t be able to join us. We hope your family is well?”  
  
“They’re all perfectly well. In fact, I believe my mother may be in raptures.” Elizabeth smirked, unable to keep her secret any longer. “I am to depart for Hertfordshire this very afternoon to help my eldest sister prepare for her wedding.”   
  
“Oh!” Anne clapped excitedly. “A wedding!”   
  
Darcy’s face broke into a broad grin and Elizabeth marveled at its ability to transform him into a particularly handsome man. She was so distracted by her appreciation she had nearly missed his question.

“Yes!” She felt flushed, but did her best to pretend she hadn’t just been staring. “My dearest sister is to become Mrs. Bingley within a fortnight.”

“ _Within_ a fortnight!” Darcy exclaimed, though he should hardly be surprised. Bingley had written him several letters since his arrival at Hertfordshire, each more besotted than the last. “Yes, I’m sure Miss Jane Bennet should need your presence very much right now. You’re likely the only one with any sense in the whole of Meryton!”

Had Darcy said this to Elizabeth a few weeks ago, she would have taken it very poorly indeed. She would have seen it as an insult to her family, her friends, and quite possibly a dig at her own personality. Now, having furthered her acquaintance with the estimable Mr. Darcy, she could only blush the deepest scarlet. She knew he meant it with the kindest and most sincere intentions.

_And a not so small part of her hoped he said it to show his hand, to say--I see you Miss Bennet and I’m quite pleased with the view._

 

\---

 

Richard slammed the ledger closed with finality. After he had expressed his interest in buying an estate to Darcy last week, he suddenly found himself becoming sequestered amongst teetering piles of ledgers and sums, assisting his cousin.  

“Have you finished?” Anne asked anxiously, looking up from a desk across the room.

After receiving the Bennet’s good news, Darcy threw himself into the task, in order to ensure his quick removal from Rosings. She too had been conscripted to assist with the task of balancing the ledgers. Although she didn’t have the education necessary to follow the more complicated sheets detailing the estate’s upkeep, Anne had made quick work of the basic household expenses.

“I will defer to Darcy’s judgement on that.” Richard transferred his pile of ledgers to Darcy’s table.

Anne handed Richard the household expenses. “Look this over then. I haven’t had occasion to practice my sums in quite a while.”

The trio was interrupted by a footman bringing the afternoon post, which was handed off to Anne.

“Another letter from Georgie!” She crowed. “I must tell her the exciting news! Please join me in my sitting room when you’re finished.”

“We shouldn’t be more than an hour,” Darcy assured her. He accepted the remaining mail and was unsurprised to see a note from Bingley among the more refined looking correspondence. Well, that's at least who he assumed sent the letter addressed to “F. D*rCy.” He scanned the contents and chuckled to himself.

“I expect I’ll be leaving tomorrow.” Darcy said. “Will you see out the week, or accompany me back to London? I have to collect Georgiana before I rescue Bingley from wedding planning.”

Richard rubbed a hand down his face, frustrated. He had been trying to decide since this morning, but he still hadn’t made up his mind. “Well, should I?” He asked. “I’m enjoying my time with Anne immensely, but I have an intimidating amount of business to attend to in London.”

Darcy smiled deviously, a startling sight that Richard hadn’t seen since childhood. Richard accepted a proffered letter from the small pile of post. It was made of heavy paper and sealed with an ornate crest he recognized immediately.

His father’s promised invitation had come.

 

\---

 

“Impossible!” Catherine clucked, for the fourth time. “No, it can’t be done.”

Anne feigned confusion, “Why ever not, Mother?” Money. Anne’s health. General contrariness. They had worked out counterpoints for all her reasons well beforehand.

Catherine turned to her daughter in a whirl of skirts. “Anne! You know the expense is too much to be borne. Why, to open the townhouse at this point in the season? And to find proper staff? No. Impossible.”

“But my Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam have invited me to stay with them! The townhouse needn’t be opened.”

“What kind of mother would I be to set you on the ton without my supervision?” Catherine scoffed. “Your Aunt Fitzwilliam has never participated in the events of the season as a guardian! She would be content to sit and gossip with the widows whilst you are being doggedly pursued by unsuitable young men!”

Richard spoke up in defense of his mother. “Well now, Aunt Catherine, you know that simply isn’t true. She assisted Arthur’s sisters-in-law in their respective seasons and they married very well.”

Anne shot a half-hearted smile at him. She was all for an escape from Rosings, but this was _not_ about finding a husband. It never was.

“Well…” Catherine hedged. “There is also Anne’s health to be thought of, the stifling air in London…”

“Aunt Catherine, please.” Catherine was startled by Darcy’s uncharacteristically blunt tone. He usually treated her much more delicately. “Anne has kept pace with my wanderings about your hills these past few weeks. It is very obvious she has put her sickly childhood behind her. But if it would ease your fears, I will see to it that she has a carriage at her disposal.”

“I see.” Catherine was starting to realize that the odds were against her. She contemplated her response under the guise of stirring another lump of sugar into her cold tea. Perhaps if Darcy was so invested in getting Anne to London, he was finally ready to marry her. However, Catherine had no desire to expose Anne to other suitors. The girl was entirely too willful. She had no doubt Anne would find a chance to defy her mother and run with it.

“I’m afraid it is simply not practical.” She said, attempting finality. “Anne’s wardrobe is not suitable for the remainder of the season. The number of dresses and fripperies necessary would be too large an expense.”

Darcy shook his head. “Aunt, I must remind you that I am intimately familiar with your ledgers, and I assure you--Anne could commission a wardrobe enough to last her twenty seasons and it would hardly make a dent.”

“Please, Mother.” Anne begged. “I’ve never been for a proper season! Surely you can spare me for a few months?”

“This invitation could not have come at a better time.” Richard said. “Darcy and I must cut our visit short and will be returning to London tomorrow to attend to some business. Please, allow us to escort you.”

“Tomorrow!” Catherine exclaimed. “No, certainly not! That is hardly enough time to make the arrangements!”

“I could be ready.” Anne said earnestly. “As you said, my wardrobe is not very expansive.”

“My parents would be happy to look after you until your mother arrives.”

“Oh, how wonderful! So it’s settled then.”

Realizing she was outmatched and, more infuriatingly, there was no way to gracefully refuse her brother’s invitation, Catherine finally relented. “Oh, _very well_.” She stormed out of the sitting room to find Mrs. Jenkins and complain about expenses and staff arrangements.

Anne continued to sip her tea contentedly, unbothered by her mother’s angry exit.

“Shouldn’t you be rushing off to pack, Anne?” Richard asked, confused.

“Oh no,” She smiled beatifically. “I had my things collected last week.”

 

\---

 

_Monday, April 24, 1797_

_Dearest Georgie,_

_Please address future correspondence to:_

_Anne de Bourgh_   
_Matlock House_ _  
_ Hanover Square, London

_Love,_

_Anne_

_P.S. - As if I would refrain from bragging about my triumph! I do not think events could have unfolded more conveniently if I had planned them myself. Darcy received news of Bingley’s engagement to Miss Jane Bennet the very same day as the invitation from Uncle Matlock arrived. Mother was unable to out-argue the Cousins Three, thus we ride for London on the morrow! I will be eagerly awaiting your return to London following the festivities in Hertfordshire._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you even imagine how fucking smug those three lil bastards must be about this. Aunt Catherine is just bidding her time tho. Don't worry.  
> (Or do. Definitely do worry)
> 
> Also! Thank you for all the lovely comments! I probably won't respond to each of them, because there's only so many ways to say "THANK YOU FOR VALIDATING MY ATTEMPTS AT WRITING."
> 
> I hope you enjoy your Thanksgiving holiday if you're in the U.S.--enjoy your regular, normal weekend if you're not! Another chapter tomorrow, bc I got time this week and this chapter is shorter than usual (whoops).


	8. Chapter 8

_ Wednesday, April 26, 1797 _

_ Dear Charlotte, _

_ I have been home for hardly a day and already I find myself missing your company. I do not think words can express how grateful I am for you to have opened your home to me. Nor can they express how very much I’d like to escape my own! I am beginning to understand the appeal of elopement--and I am not even the bride! _

_ Jane, of course, is weathering my mother’s hysterics like a saint. It is not so difficult a task with the Bennet sisters’ steadfast support! Mary has undergone a startling change in my absence and I could not be prouder! She has taken charge many times, and has even managed to brow-beat Lydia and Kitty into doing their part. Jane insists it is Bingley’s influence, which makes me all the more happy to welcome him into our wild family. He is also bearing my family’s exuberance with great geniality. I do not think Jane could have found a better match for her kind spirit. _

_ Maria is visiting and asks that I send you her thanks for the bonnet you sent home with me. Your family is very excited for your return next week. As am I. _

_ All my love, _

_ Elizabeth _

 

\---

 

Elizabeth folded her letter and began melting the wax necessary to seal it. If she hurried, she’d be able to send it along with her father’s afternoon correspondence.

All the sudden, Jane rushed into their shared room and snapped the door shut, startling Elizabeth and causing the wax to spill onto the little writing desk.

“Oh, bother.” She sighed.

“Oh!” Jane whirled around, her face flushed and breathing unnaturally heavy. “I’m so sorry, Elizabeth. I hadn’t realized you were here.”

“That was the point.” Elizabeth laughed. “I was hoping for some time away from the bedlam downstairs.”

“Me too. I think if we’re very quiet, we might be able to evade notice until tea.” She sat down on their bed carefully. Elizabeth noticed that her flush still hadn’t dissipated.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh, yes.” Jane blushed harder. “Perfectly fine. It’s just that Mother was trying to engage me in conversation about my wedding night and I--” She buried her face in her arms. “She is so crass sometimes. I intend to consult Aunt Gardiner when they finally arrive.”

“She will be much kinder about it.” Elizabeth agreed.

“And how about you?” Jane asked, patting the spot beside her. Elizabeth joined her eagerly, knowing their days of constant companionship would soon be over. “Are  _ you _ alright?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well--” Jane smirked down at her little sister. “You seemed to have a good many problems with Mr. Darcy while you were away.”

“La!” Elizabeth swatted at her sister playfully. “Miss Jane Bennet, you are teasing me! Perhaps I was wrong, Mr. Bingley is a terrible influence on this family!” The two descended into giggles, before remembering they were supposed to be trying to go unnoticed.

“Well, you have always been able to see right through me.” Elizabeth admitted. “You’ve surely discerned my feelings towards him from my letters.”

Jane nodded and motioned for her sister to continue.

“I think--” Elizabeth whispered. “Oh, Jane--I think I am in  _ love. _ ” She blushed furiously and covered her face with her pillow.

“Elizabeth!” Jane pulled the pillow away. “That is  _ wonderful _ ! Tell me everything.”

“You already know most of the details from my letters.” She protested.

“I only know of the ‘many agreeable afternoons!’ Spell out your  _ feelings _ , Elizabeth!” 

She blushed harder, but told her sister what she wanted to know. 

“I hated him at first, as you well know. I thought him prideful and cruel. But having furthered our acquaintance in Rosings I know now that I was sorely mistaken. 

“He cares deeply about those closest to him. He is incredibly kind to everyone, regardless of their station. He listens to me--he  _ argues  _ with me. I have found that most men will either dismiss my opinions out of hand, or placate me, because I am a woman. But Mr. Darcy  _ argues _ . And when he smiles--” She sighed, happily. “--oh, Jane. He’s so handsome.”

Jane hugged her sister close. “He will be here for the wedding.” She promised. “He is standing up for Mr. Bingley, as you will be standing up for me.”

Elizabeth blushed at the thought of him escorting her down the aisle of a church. “How wonderful.” She managed to choke out.

Their quiet moment was shattered with a banging at the bedroom door. The two steeled themselves for another long afternoon of wedding planning.

 

\---

 

The streets of London rolled past the carriage window as Anne watched gleefully, her face practically pressed to the glass. Richard was laughing at her almost childlike excitement.

“Oh, hush!” She finally cried. “I’ve never seen the city so lively! I am usually only here in the dead of winter.”

“Of course.” He responded, chastened. As penance he pointed out a few of the more famous landmarks as they made their way to Hanover Square. 

At some point Anne grabbed his hand in excitement. She had yet to let go. He doubted she even noticed, being deep in her preoccupation with the passing city, but the warmth in his hand was all he could think about. Darcy cleared his throat pointedly when the carriage finally rolled to a stop and Richard dropped it like it had burnt him. 

He turned away, embarrassed, and missed the glare Anne directed at Darcy for his interference. 

Darcy only stayed long enough to deliver Anne out of the carriage. He left Anne with a short embrace and Richard with a stern “Behave.” muttered in his ear. The trunks were swiftly handed down, the footmen realighted, and the carriage disappeared back into the traffic.

Anne’s smile wavered, suddenly aware that she was going to miss him. Richard, seeing her distress, quickly offered his arm and led her inside.

Aunt Fitzwilliam was overjoyed to see her niece. “How well you look in spring colors!” She remarked proudly, seeing none of the ill-health Lady Catherine harped on in her letters. “These suit you much better than your winter dresses. I know just the  warehouses  to find some fresh fabrics. We shall have you parading about London in no time!”

How delightful!” Anne tried to enthuse, but she suspected her Aunt’s idea of parading included much more matchmaking than Anne intended to partake in. “I apologize, I am feeling a bit weary from our early departure. May I rest in my room before tea?”

“Of course. Richard dear, show her up to the east guest suite--the one with the excellent view of the park.”

Her son obliged her happily.

Anne darted for the window as soon as they reached her rooms. “Oh!” She cried, enchanted. “Look! You can see all the people strolling about! And the foliage--it’s much more beautiful than I imagined! This is a whole world away from January!”

Richard didn’t say anything, just stood back and admired her bright smile. Eventually she remembered herself and thanked him for escorting her.

“Of course.” He said, kissing her hand and bowing gallantly with a goofy grin splayed across his face. “If you wish to take a turn in the park after tea, I shall be all yours.”

All hers! Goodness! Now she really did need that rest, if only to try and calm her flushed face.

 

\---

 

“William!” Georgiana came barreling down the front steps of Pemberley, paying absolutely no mind to propriety. He caught her easily and spun her around for old times sake. Even after he had set her down, she refused to release him from her embrace.

Darcy laughed softly into her hair and allowed her the affection. He understood how lonely the halls of Pemberley could feel without the right company.

Georgiana finally stepped back and inspected her older brother. “La!” She exclaimed. “Love suits you. You look so well!”

He blushed deeply and turned to direct the footman unpacking his luggage. Georgiana patiently waited at his side, bouncing on her feet, clearly wanting to know  _ everything _ .

“I am already packed.” Georgiana informed him authoritatively, as she led him into their home. “We must leave as early as possible tomorrow morning. I do not intend for another day to go by without making the acquaintance of my future sister.”

“Are you so eager to see me married off?” Grumbled Darcy, with no trace of annoyance present in his tone. “And I beg you, do not refer to her as such so publicly. I have not yet asked her to marry me.”

“Well you should.” His little sister crossed her arms petulantly. “And has Richard asked for Anne’s hand yet?”

“No.” Darcy quirked an eyebrow, thoroughly amused. He pulled his sister’s chair back and waited for her to be seated before taking his own. He was impressed she had waited to have an informal evening meal with him. Mrs. Annesley’s instruction was creating an excellent hostess. 

Then again, perhaps it was because she did not want to wait to grill him for more information.

“She wrote that she’s staying at Matlock House!” Georgiana smiled widely at his nodded confirmation. “And what of Aunt Catherine?”

“She will arrive in London in two weeks. They will both stay at Matlock House until the de Bourgh townhouse is opened to her satisfaction.”

“Well, that should be more than enough for Richard and Anne to come to an understanding.”

“I certainly hope so.” Darcy said, lips twitching. “And then maybe Mother Georgie will be sufficiently content, having led two children to be settled and married.”

“Ha! I will not be content until you yourself are married, sir. Now be a dear and eat your peas.” She gazed at him imperiously, the expression twisting her delicate features into something quite like Aunt Catherine’s visage. It only lasted a moment before she broke into laughter at Darcy’s offended look.

“Your spirits are very high tonight.” He commented, taking care to say it lightly so she knew he was not censuring her.

Georgiana shifted in her seat excitedly. “I am to attend a wedding, ensure the engagement of my dearest brother, and then flee to London to enjoy a few months on the ton with my dearest friend! Of course I am in high spirits, William! Do you know nothing of young ladies?”

“I certainly know more now than I ever did before.” He chuckled in remembrance of Anne’s many lectures on the subject. “I am glad you will be reunited with Anne. She is a very sensible young lady and will help prepare you for your coming out.”

“Between Anne’s assistance and that of my sister-in-law,” She smirked at Darcy’s exasperated look. “I no longer fear that event as much as I once did. In fact, I dare say I look forward to it.”

 

\---

_ EXPRESS _

_ Wednesday, April 26, 1797 _

_ Dearest Georgie, _

_ We have arrived in London safely. I am bearing the expense to send this express, as I very much doubt you shall still be in Pemberley in two days time. Darcy nearly booted Richard and I out of his carriage, such was his haste to return to your London home and prepare for the journeys ahead. _

_ Aunt Fitzwilliam has already made grand plans for my wardrobe, for which I am incredibly thankful. I find myself caring much more about the sights to be seen than how  _ **_I_ ** _ am to be seen! Do not drop this letter in surprise, Georgiana, but there is only one person’s gaze I am concerned with. Oh, La! I am funning. You are much too perspicacious to not have guessed. Well, I shall confirm your suspicions then. _

_ I find myself at a bit of a loss, having never navigated--dare I say--love. We have shared moments that could be construed as tender, but I seem to be determined to doubt myself until I reach an alter. Darcy must know my intentions. He chastised me most annoyingly on our ride into the city. _

_ Oh, the city! Georgie, le bon ton is so much more in April than it is in January! I despair that it has taken me so long to enjoy it! I am determined to make up for lost time. Richard has promised me a turn in the park after tea.  _

_ Your Most Excitable Cousin, _

_ Anne _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Bennet's version of "The Talk" is reminiscent of Monty Python's "Wink wink, nudge nudge, Know what I mean Know what I mean" guy and I will not be persuaded otherwise. (PSA - Monty Python's Flying Circus is back on Netflix)
> 
> Can you tell I really enjoy "La!" as an exclamation?


	9. Chapter 9

_ Thursday, April 27, 1797 _

_ Dear Elizabeth, _

_ I arrived in London yesterday, which you will of course know already, as I instructed Darcy to deliver you my new address as soon as he arrived in Hertfordshire. I am writing to you because I know I will find a kindred spirit in my particular despair--Modistes _

_ Fie! If I had known how much attention to dress it takes to participate in a London season, I would have thought twice about removing from Rosings. I admit, my Aunt Fitzwilliam has taken on the lion’s share of the fabric and embellishment choices, but if I have to dedicate another day towards fittings, instead of traipsing about the ton, I am likely to go mad! Georgiana has no end of patience for such things, thus I find myself seeking your commiseration. _

_ I am sitting now in my guest rooms at Matlock House, which was perhaps not the brightest idea, as I keep finding myself distracted by the enticing scene of the park across the way. The parks in London are spectacular! I nearly ran Richard ragged yesterday with my enthusiasm. He does not have the same appreciation for nature as you, Darcy, and I. A great shame for him, as I have no intention of letting this slow me down. _

_ Best of luck with your sister’s wedding! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Anne de Bourgh _

 

\---

 

“Richard!” His mother called from her sitting room. She could have swore she had just seen her youngest son pass by in the hall. A moment later he stood again at the doorway. “Richard, do come in and join us for some tea. We have hardly seen you since you returned.”

“Of course, Mama.” He accepted the cup of tea and sat beside his mother on the sofa. His father raised his own cup in greeting, too busy munching on the tea cakes to say anything.

“How was your day with Anne?” Richard asked after a few sips.

His mother beamed. “Wonderful! Oh, I had forgotten how exciting it is to outfit a young woman for a season! She did her best--bless her--but I do not think she enjoyed the exercise as much as I did.”

“She surely appreciates the help.”

“Oh, yes! She was effusive in her thanks. Catherine is far too domineering, going so far as to dictate Anne’s wardrobe. The poor dear has no knowledge of current styles and was grateful for my practiced eye. I have managed to put together quite the wardrobe already! Anne is going to be the toast of the ton.” She bragged.

“Excellent, Mama.” Richard said absently. He shifted uncomfortably, but knew it was better to get this over with sooner rather than later. “Father, Mama--” He cleared his throat nervously. Funny how he could engage in battle unflinchingly, but mere conversation with his parents frightened him like a little boy weathering his first thunderstorm.

“I would like to talk to you about my future.”

“Your future?” His father questioned, wiping crumbs from his moustache.

“I am retiring from the Army.” Richard said quickly, ripping the bandage off. His parents started at him quietly for a few moments.

“Well.” His mother said, uncertain how to respond. “I will be glad not to see you go off on campaign again. Does this mean you’ve met a woman?” She asked, suddenly excited. “Richard, are you getting married?”

“Ahh--” Richard hesitated. “It is not about a woman.” Half a lie, half a truth. “I have decided to buy an estate.”

“An estate!” His father said, shocked.

“Yes, I invested a sum of money several years back and the returns on it have been more than I expected. It will not be a large estate, in fact it will be quite small compared to Matlock or Pemberley.”

“And then you will get married?” His mother pushed.

“I--I hope to. Get married. Yes.”

“Well.” His father said, plucking another tea cake off the tray. “We are very proud of you.”

“You are?”

“Of course, dear boy!” His father laughed. “I regret not speaking to you of your future sooner. Your mother and I put money away for you many years ago, intending to give it to you on the occasion of your retirement so you would be able to establish your own home. Mind you, it is not a grand sum, but with it perhaps you will be able to buy a slightly larger estate.”

“That would be very helpful.” Richard said, faintly.

“I am a bit disappointed that you haven’t met a woman.” His mother said. “But now that Anne is here, it will be very easy for you to join the festivities of the season! We shall find you a bride quickly, my dear. The son of an earl and with an estate--you are such a catch!”

“Thank you, Mama. But I’m afraid I must remove to Hertfordshire early next week to attend the wedding of a close friend. From there I intend to travel to Derbyshire to inspect a prospective property.”

“‘Tis a pity.” She sighed. “There is to be a gorgeous masquerade on Tuesday night.”

Richard silently praised Bingley for his conveniently timed nuptials.

 

\---

 

Georgiana had underestimated how long a journey it would be to Hertfordshire from Pemberley. Two full days of hard traveling had passed and she began to despair of ever setting eyes upon her future sister-in-law. She was, of course, being dramatic. 

“We shall call on the Bennets first thing tomorrow.” Darcy reassured his tired sister, as their coach finally pulled onto Netherfield’s grand drive. “That is--if they do not call on us first.”

After cursory pleasantries were exchanged with Bingley and his sisters, it was revealed that the Bennets would be joining the estate for dinner that very night. Forgetting entirely their previous weariness from the journey, Georgiana and Darcy quickly retreated upstairs to refresh themselves for the evening’s festivities. By the time they descended the stairs, they could tell the guests had already arrived by the cacophony that greeted them below.

Caroline, Louisa, and Mr. Hurst had returned from their sojourn north with several cousins eager to attend Bingley’s wedding. The young men, being Bingleys, were capable of making quite a lot of cheerful noise. The Bennets, being fun-loving young women, were more than happy to join in with their own racket.

Darcy paused and looked to Georgiana to make sure she was prepared to enter such a pandemonious scene, but she was already tugging him into the room. He grinned widely at her antics and laughed when she steered him directly to Elizabeth. Anne must have been very descriptive in her letters.

“Mr. Darcy.” She said, smiling at the both of them. “How lovely to see you again! And this must be Miss Georgiana Darcy. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Miss Bennet.” Darcy bowed.

Georgiana talked right over him, having no patience for his formality at such a meeting. “Miss Elizabeth Bennet! I am so very honored to meet you. Anne has been unending in her praises for you!”

“How kind of her! I hope she has not built up my character such that the reality is a disappointment.”

“Do not fret, I trust Anne’s perceptions of character implicitly. Did you know she has recently removed to London?”

“I did not!” Elizabeth exclaimed. “She never mentioned such a trip. Why, she must have left Kent just after me!”

“It was sudden, but carefully planned.” Darcy interjected, attempting to wrest control of the conversation from his sister. “While we were in Rosings, Anne expressed a great desire to experience the season in London. Lady Catherine took some convincing, but Richard, Anne, and I persevered. She will be staying at Matlock House until her own townhouse is opened. In fact--” He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. “Anne asked that I give you her new address.”

Darcy’s hand brushed Elizabeth’s as he passed over the neatly folded scrap of paper. Elizabeth, now well used to Darcy’s attentions, did not blush. But, try as she may, could no longer make eye contact with him. Her salvation came from an unexpected source, Miss Mary Bennet.

“Hello, Mr. Darcy.” Mary greeted the man cooly. He too was grateful for the distraction and took the opportunity to introduce his sister.

Mary turned to address Georgiana directly, ignoring Darcy and Elizabeth completely. “Miss Bingley has relayed your accomplishments at the piano rather often. I do not mean to be presumptuous, but I was wondering if you would like to play a duet with me this evening.”

“Oh,” Georgiana blushed at the thought of playing unpracticed in front of so many. “I am not sure. I do not often play for crowds like this.”

“I honestly do not think anyone will hear us.” Mary said confidently. Georgiana laughed.

Darcy and Elizabeth, realizing they were suddenly alone in their conversation, quickly turned to an old debate. Despite several days away from each other, they picked up the strands of their arguments effortlessly. They were not placed together at dinner, but persisted with their discussion anyway--to the great annoyance of Kitty, who was sat between the two.

 

\---

 

The parlor at Longbourne was quiet. Well, relatively. Compared to the last few days it was a haven of tranquility. 

Elizabeth and Darcy were once again squaring off in a heated debate about… what? Jane wasn’t quite sure. But it was greatly amusing the two of them, that much she could tell.

Jane exchanged a knowing smile with Charles. They harbored their suspicions. She had relayed Elizabeth’s evolving regard of Mr. Darcy and he had shared Mr. Darcy’s great appreciation for Elizabeth’s fine eyes. Neither would be surprised if the couple followed them down the aisle.

For now, Jane was content to sit and work on an embroidery project that had been all but abandoned in her wedding preparations. Charles sat next to her, as close as was considered proper for an engaged couple. He was reading a small volume of poetry and trying not to lean closer to his intended. He was finding it rather difficult.

Georgiana and Mary, having become fast friends (to the shock of all their siblings), were sat at the piano practicing a duet they intended to debut at the wedding breakfast.

The noisiest of the bunch had all found other ways to spend their Saturday afternoons. Mrs. Bennet, Kitty, and Lydia had absconded to Meryton to see if any ribbons could be found to make last minute improvements to their best dresses. The remainder of the Bingley-Hurst clan had elected to remain at Netherfield, most nursing headaches from last night’s merriment.

It was a scene of domestic tranquility that Jane hoped would be repeated many times in the future. Holidays were looking ever so exciting now that her lively family was expanding. She was caught up in a self-indulgent daydream about a snowy Netherfield Christmas, with little feet pattering around the house in excitement, when Charles laid a hand on her arm to catch her attention.

Darcy was sitting in a chair close to the bright sunlight streaming through the parlour window. Elizabeth leaned over him, a hand on his shoulder, watching as he diligently flipped through an enormous tome, presumably searching for evidence to settle their argument. Neither paid any mind to their audience.

Charles leaned closer to Jane and whispered. “I’ll bet you five pounds they’re engaged within the month.”

“Charles!” Jane admonished, with no heat behind her words. “You should know better than to involve your future wife in wagers.” She returned her focus to her embroidery, her eyes dancing with amusement. “Besides, I would bet ten pounds they’re engaged within the week.”

He briefly contemplated breaking off his own engagement, just so he could propose again.

 

\---

 

_ Saturday, April 29, 1797 _

_ Dearest Annie, _

_ You have proven yourself a diligent study of character yet again, my dear. Miss Elizabeth is all that is good and wonderful. She is everything you conveyed to me, and still more! I believe we should consider your unwanted arrangement with my brother completely terminated.  _

_ It has been an age (four months exactly), since I have spent time in such agreeable company. The soon-to-be Mrs. Bingley is radiant, and she is not yet even a bride! And I do not believe I have seen her mother remain seated for more than a half hour since I’ve arrived, such is her excitement for wedding planning. Bingley’s family returned to Hfs with a handful of male cousins, to the delight of the unattached Miss Bennets--well, almost all of them!  _

_ Miss Mary Bennet has become my prefered companion, as neither one of us delights in being loud for the sake of noise (a favorite pastime of these young men). William was surprised that we get on so well, as she was apparently rather severe the last time he was in the Bennets’ company. I do not find her severe at all--merely overwhelmed with sisters and in great need of a friend, which I am happy to provide. _

_ Living among these joyful families has made me miss my own. I am excited to steal Richard away from you for a few days. Fret not--I shall return him post-haste, and then we shall take the ton by storm! Well, as much as one can with a younger cousin who is not yet out weighing her down. _

_ All my love, _

_ Georgiana _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer to post than usual, sorry! V busy with work this week.
> 
> There is like zero angst happening here rn. This will not do. Strap in for some Fitzwilliam dramatics (TM) next chapter bbz.


	10. Chapter 10

_ A note, hand delivered - Saturday, April 29, 1797 _

_ Anne de Bourgh _ _   
_ _ Matlock House _ _   
_ __ Hanover Square, London

 

_ Miss Bennet, _ _   
_ _ I have heard the copse of elms at the farthest edge of Howard Farm, in the opposite direction of Longbourn, is lovely in the early mornings, particularly around 6:00 on Monday. _ _   
_ __ F.D.

 

\---

 

Truth be told, Anne appreciated all the hard work that had gone into the establishment of her new wardrobe.

Her ensemble for the evening--a flowing white muslin trimmed with deep purple satin ribbon and complimented by a purple overdress with creamy daffodil-yellow motifs around the edges--was the most beautiful outfit Anne had ever owned. The colors played wonderfully with Anne’s dark hair, and for once she paused to admire her reflection in the mirror. Her maid had pinned and wrapped her hair up in a popular Greek inspired style, much less dour than the prim updo her mother favored. 

The outfit was nearly worth the torturous day spent being pricked by pins and prodded into dress after dress. Next time, Anne resolved, she would be less difficult about the whole affair.

Richard--being a silly man who did not care for such things--took no notice of her new outfit, other than to silently reflect that she seemed to be glowing. He decided it must be her excitement for a night at the theater. His mother had demanded the attendance of both their male escorts, thus he and his father found themselves dragged along. 

The play was rather forgettable, as Richard had seen Hamlet half a dozen times already. He was more focused on Anne’s complete delight with the whole affair. She laughed and gasped at all the right parts, but by the end was quite over Hamlet’s dramatics. “It serves him right.” She decided. “If he had an ounce more sense the whole conflict could have been avoided entirely.”

The farce afterwards was infinitely more enjoyable, if only because he got to see Anne’s face shining with laughter as she was driven to tears by the comedic show. Richard’s attention throughout the night was focused solely on his cousin, a fact that did not escape his parent’s notice.

 

Anne retired to bed immediately upon their return. Bereft of company, Richard sat alone in the study mulling his various quandaries over a glass of brandy. He had half a mind to propose to Anne before he left for Hertfordshire, but on the other hand--would the offer be better received if he had already secured an estate? Would proposing so soon impose on Anne’s enjoyment of London?

He spent the better part of an hour arguing himself in circles. Just before he was about to retire, he heard someone approach the door and shifted in his chair anticipating their entrance.

“Richard,” his father appeared. “Could we have a word?”

“Of course.” Richard said, confused to see his mother enter as well. She sat in the chair across from him, her expression inscrutable.

“We would like you to be honest with us.” Lord Matlock said gruffly, placing a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Do you intend to offer for Anne’s hand?”

Richard nearly dropped his empty glass. He cursed himself for being so transparent. “I had… a notion.” He lapsed back into silence, correctly assuming that the grave looks on their faces marked their disapproval.

“I see.” His father turned towards the fire, his hands clasped behind his back.

“You cannot.” His mother said.

Richard carefully put down his glass on the table beside him, fearing he’d find it crushed in his hand if he did not. “Why.”

“She is still young.”

“She has passed the age of majority!” Richard cried. “That is not young at all!”

“I mean to say,” his mother continued softly. “Having been sheltered in Rosings for so long, she has very little idea of her eligibility. I dare say you are the only man of marriageable age that has ever paid her any attention.”

“I do not follow.” His peers’ inability to see the allure of his beloved was decidedly  _ not his problem _ .

Lord Matlock cleared his throat authoritatively. “Anne no longer has her father, thus, as her eldest male relative, that role falls to me. I would be remiss to allow you to engage her before the completion of this season, and perhaps even the next. I prefer that she first consider  _ all _ her options.”

“You cannot be serious.” Richard’s head spun. He felt sick.

“I am.” His father said gravely.

“This is ridiculous.” He protested, jumping to his feet and stormed out of the study. “ _ Ridiculous _ !”

 

But later, as he lay sleepless in his bed, it seemed less ridiculous.

What if there  _ was _ a better match for Anne? What if he was holding her back? What if he was being selfish for not allowing her to consider the many wealthy, handsome, agreeable men in London who surely wished to marry her?

He stared at his ceiling blankly.

Dash it all. His parents were right.

 

\---

 

Darcy was pacing among the elms impatiently. He knew Elizabeth to be perfectly punctual. It was a mistake to arrive so early, now he had extra time with which to doubt himself.

Finally, a woman’s bonnet appeared climbing the hill of the shady lane next to the copse of trees.

“Miss Bennet!” He waved, she turned and smiled at him. Again he marvelled at her bright smile, and preened at the fact it was meant only for him. Her gaze always filled him with warmth. ‘Like the sun indeed.’

“Mr. Darcy.” Elizabeth took his arm gladly and they began their walk. “What a beautiful morning,” she observed.

“It is.” He agreed. “Uncommonly so.”

“Do you think it will hold through tomorrow? I should like Jane and Charles’ wedding day to be as sunny and warm as they are.”

“Charles?” Darcy teased. “Surely you mean,  _ Mr. Bingley _ .”

“Oh, la! He is to be my brother tomorrow, sir. And he asked me himself to use his christian name.”

“Is that all it takes?” He asked. “A request?”

Elizabeth’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “One must also acquire my good graces. I suppose it would not hurt to flatter me shamelessly as well.”

“In that case, Miss Bennet, you look particularly lovely today. Would it be presumptuous of me to ask that you also call me by my christian name?”

“Hmm.” She jokingly tapped her chin in thought. “No. I suppose not, Fitzwilliam.”

A wide smile spread across Darcy’s face. Elizabeth found herself focusing instead on the horizon, as there was little to see there that would make her blush. The walked in a companionable silence for a while, unusual for the pair, as their rambles were a pretense for incessant debate.

“May I call you Elizabeth?” He asked, looking at her shyly out of the corner of his eye.

Now even the horizon could not stem the tide of her flush. “Oh, yes. I should think so.”

“Elizabeth.” He said, stopping their ambling pace altogether. “We have gotten to know each other very well this past month, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes.” She said, confused as to why this necessitated a halt to their exercise. “Yes, we have. I would consider us friends now, rather than mere acquaintances, as before.”

“And would you--” he turned away slightly, unable to meet her eye as he made his next inquiry. “Would it be futile for me to hope you’d ever be willing to consider us… more?”

Elizabeth inhaled sharply, her blood pounding in her ears. Her heart wanted so badly to rejoice, but she had made a fool of herself too many times by misunderstanding him. “What do you mean by this, Fitzwilliam?”

Darcy turned back, realizing this part of the conversation was imperative. He knelt before her and gently clasped one of her hands in his own.

“Miss Bennet. Elizabeth. I so dearly love you.” Here she nodded rapidly, and covered her mouth, happy tears already forming. “I would consider it a great privilege if you would consent to be my wife. I can think of nothing more tolerable than spending the rest of our lives together, arguing about the most inconsequential things, and raising an ungodly amount of children. Please, Elizabeth, marry me.”

Instead of answering him, she tugged him back up and threw herself into his arms. Laughing into her hair, he asked, “Does this mean yes?”

“Of course!” She cried. “Of course I shall marry you! I cannot think of anything more wonderful.”

At that he kissed her thoroughly. His long wait had made it all the more sweet.

 

\---

 

Having seen the sense in his parent’s argument, Richard did his best to avoid Anne on Sunday. Easy enough, as attending church consumed their whole morning. He begged off the rest of the family activities under the pretense of preparing for his impending trip, going so far as to take dinner in his rooms.

Unfortunately for him, Anne was familiar with his habits and intruded upon his evening reflection in his favorite study. “I am not at all looking forward to the matchmaking your mother is sure to put me through.” She announced, settling herself in the chair next to him.

“Are you not?” Richard asked, feigning surprise. Anne had been grumbling about it ever since they left Kent.

“No, Richard.” Anne said crossly. “I am not. I did not come to London to find a husband.”

He suddenly couldn’t bear sitting still and abandoned his chair to pace in front of the fire. “Ahh. You don’t find yourself in need of a husband.” His tone came out more unpleasant than he intended it to. He glared into the fire, annoyed with his inability to communicate clearly with Anne when he was uncomfortable.

“Richard!” Anne snapped. She was incredibly irritated with him and had half a mind to start stamping her foot like a child. Why on earth was he being so difficult? So obstinate!

He stood across the room, refusing to make eye contact with her, and looked thoroughly forlorn.

Anne cautiously walked over to him. “Richard.” She said again, softly. “Surely you understand what I mean?” Now she was the one who wouldn’t dare look up at him. Her traitorous eyes were growing misty.

Richard reached out and smoothed away a tear that had escaped without her notice. She pursed her lips in frustration at her tears, and waited for his reply, but none came. His kept his hand on her cheek until she could find the courage to meet his gaze. 

He leaned close and kissed her softly. It barely lasted a few seconds, but it was enough. Anne looked up at him, felt his shaking breath on her lips, and wondered what it would take to get him to do it again. 

Instead, he pulled away.

“Anne.” He said miserably. “You’ve seen so little of the world, you have no idea what it could offer you. Please, consider taking my mother’s matchmaking seriously.”

She recoiled as though he had hit her, adding to his torment. “No.” She said, stunned. “ _ No _ .”

Richard was left alone and feeling every ounce of that weight on his heart.

 

\---

 

He departed as soon as the sun rose the next the morning, cowardly avoiding even the chance of seeing Anne one last time. She watched him leave from her window, handkerchief clutched in her hand and a sense of loss taking root in her heart.

 

\---

 

_ A note, tear-stained and crumpled in a waste bin - Monday, May 1, 1797 _

 

_ It is for the best. _

_ Richard _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short word count wise, but I think y'all have a lot to digest!
> 
> Had a v busy week with work, so next chapter may be late. It's written, but it's just not quite where I want it to be yet.


	11. Chapter 11

_ Friday, May 5, 1797 _

_ Dear Anne, _

_ I have promised you an account of my sister’s wedding, and a most faithful account you shall have! _

_ The day was perfectly sunny and warm. All agreed, the weather could not have better suited the couple. The setting, a small country church, slightly worn by time and the elements, was idyllic. The flowers, yellow roses and pink peonies, were plentiful. They graced the altar, the bridal bouquet, and the tables at Netherfield where the wedding banquet was held. _

_ Jane was resplendent in a pale pink gown made especially for the occasion (I shall not go into detail, now knowing of your great distaste for the industry). In my humble opinion, there has never been a more delightful bride. Charles also looked very handsome in his best suit, but of course men are never the focal point of a wedding. Darcy and I stood up for the couple. I was dressed in a simple dress of muslin, so as not to take away from the bride’s beauty (impossible). I do not remember what Darcy wore, but I would hazard a guess that it was a well-tailored suit, as is his habit. _

_ The wedding breakfast was delectable, boasting all of the local delicacies, arranged to perfection by our mother. The guests were very jubilant and there were a good many toasts. Georgiana and my sister Mary stunned the crowd with a beautiful duet. Sir Lucas declared their talents incomparable. All in Meryton are awaiting another Bennet engagement with baited breath. “One wedding always begets another,” has become as common a saying as “Good morning.”  _

_ Jane and Charles fled after the breakfast, as is custom, and will be spending a week in Bath, before returning to settle into Netherfield as husband and wife. I await that day with incredible impatience.  _

_ All my best, _

_ Elizabeth _

_ P.S. - Charlotte has asked me to inform you of her delicate condition. She will be delivered of a babe sometime late fall. Mr. Collins has ceased to crow of this accomplishment since arriving. _

 

\---

 

Netherfield Hall was practically humming with anxious energy. The footmen and maids were all aflutter, sorting out the remains of the wedding breakfast and packing the trunks of guests who intended to remove from the estate in the coming days.

Georgiana was eagerly awaiting her trip to London, her first two objectives achieved. The wedding had been beautiful and Darcy had asked permission to call on Mr. Bennet before they left Hertfordshire. She knew  _ exactly _ what that meant.

She sipped her lukewarm tea to disguise a sudden triumphant smile. Richard sat across from her, in a dreadfully dour mood for a wedding day. He was less excited for his upcoming trip, the purpose of which Georgiana had yet to discern. He had been wholly unsociable these past few days. Her patience for him run out, Georgiana was content to let him stew in his own thoughts while she observed those around her.

Mr. and Mrs. Hurst were less stressed than most, as they were remaining at Netherfield to act as hosts for their young cousins until the Bingleys’ return. The two sat closely together on a couch across the room, deep in discussion with Miss Bingley. Now  _ there _ was an indiscernible turn of events.

She had never spent a more pleasant time with Miss Bingley. Caroline paid no notice to the blossoming romance between Darcy and Elizabeth, which completely flummoxed Georgiana, knowing Miss Bingley to never miss an opportunity to ingratiate herself with the gentleman. Instead, Miss Bingley seemed quietly content to sit with her sister and discuss her trip back to the north, where she would be living on her settlement in the home of one of Mr. Hurst’s widowed cousins.

Mary was sitting at the piano, practicing a light piece that Georgiana had recommended. The lively tune only seemed to bolster the good spirits of the indefatigable Bingley boys and the younger Miss Bennets. Elizabeth, now the eldest Miss Bennet, sat at the writing desk, dutifully ignoring the din around her as she scratched out a letter.

Georgiana was startled from her thoughts by the sudden exit of her cousin, the now familiar grim look settled firmly on his face. She sighed as she poured herself another cup of tea. It seemed that Richard and William were intent on trading dispositions. If one thrived, the other must sink into an inexplicable depression.

She scoffed quietly to herself. That wasn’t quite right, their peculiar moods were always  _ explicable _ . The moment either faced adversity in pursuit of a woman they threw themselves into their despair. Georgiana wondered if Anne would provide an explanation for this when they returned to London tomorrow. She frowned. Richard couldn’t have managed to bungle this already--could he?

Mary called to her from the piano and Georgiana determinedly pushed her family’s hapless love lives out of her mind.

 

\---

 

Richard was in a terrible state. He would have been in a wretched condition regardless, but the rambunctious party had him at a particularly dismal point. He had done his best to avoid company these past few days. In other situations it would have been dreadfully rude, but his hosts had hardly noticed, too preoccupied with their own joy.

Though the estate was not exceptionally expansive, Richard found it was large enough to prowl for hours at a time. He lost himself many times among the trees, but found his thoughts too restless to allow him to take his usual rests sheltered among their roots. He tried to avail himself of the opportunity to think of what he wanted in an estate. Trees, for certain. But beyond that, Richard had reflected little.Time and time again his thoughts returned to Anne. 

To that unexpected kiss. 

To his lamentable pronouncement.

He contemplated the glass of whiskey before him. It was far too early in the evening to be imbibing, but he felt as though he would not make it through the rest of the night otherwise. 

Just before he took his first sip, the study door burst open, revealing Darcy. It was an odd version of his cousin. Richard had never seen a smile so wide plastered across his face. For a fleeting moment, he found himself despising Darcy. But then, when had he ever expressed such emotion? No. Let him have his joy.

Darcy’s smile dropped as he spied the glass in Richard’s hand. “Whiskey? At this hour?”

“I find I need some galvanizing, should I like to survive through dinner.” Richard said, hoping to infuse some good humor into the dry statement. It fell flat.

Darcy shook his head, clearly annoyed with him. “Come now. Georgiana and I have noticed you are not yourself, yet you haven’t breathed a word of your discontent all week. It is clearly great enough to drive you to spirits before sundown, and I--as your best cousin--will not allow you to continue without lightening your heavy heart. Tell me what ails you.”

“You are not my best cousin.” He downed the glass in a well practiced move. His nerves felt as though he was preparing to enter battle. Against what, he wasn’t sure.

Darcy took the empty glass from his hand to prevent him from pouring another. It was an unnecessary move. Richard had embarrassed himself enough as a young officer to know his limits.

“You are upset about Anne then? Has something happened?”

“My parents…” he trailed off with a sigh.

“They’ve meddled.” Darcy deduced. “You  _ let _ them meddle?”

“I felt as though they had a good point.”

Darcy did not answer him, merely inclined his head and raised his eyebrows in a clear look of doubt.

The whiskey had loosened his tongue, and the truth gave him no choice but to come out. “My father instructed me not to propose to Anne, as she has little experience with the courtship of men and no idea of the caliber of man her station should attract. Before I left, I told her she should consider her prospects.”

“You are serious?” Asked Darcy, incredulously. He jumped out of his chair and paced, agitated, for several minutes before taking action. His cousin needed female sensibility immediately, and with the absence of Anne, a replacement must be found.

He leaned through the door of Bingley’s study and called-- “Georgie! Georgiana--come here, please.”

After a moment, she poked her head out of the parlor across the hall and peered at him in confusion. “Yes, William?”

“Come here and tell your cousin what a goose he is.”

“I beg your pardon!” Cried Elizabeth, suddenly at Georgiana’s side.

“Oh good!” Darcy exclaimed, “You as well, Miss Bennet. Please--” He showed them inside, his hand lingering on Elizabeth’s back a moment longer than necessary. The ladies took in the scene before them--Richard, seated, doubled over, his head in his hands.

“Tell them what you told Anne before you left town.” Richard recomposed himself only enough to glare at his cousin. “He instructed her to consider the courtships of others.”

“Dash it all!” Georgiana swore.

“Bad form,” Elizabeth commented dryly. “Prodigiously bad form, Colonel Fitzwilliam.”

“That’s not exactly what I said.” Richard defended himself. “I simply told her that she didn’t truly know her options and to consider taking my mother’s matchmaking seriously.”

Georgiana threw her hands up in the air, thoroughly exasperated. Bungled it was a charitable term. The less generous ones she wouldn’t be able to utter in her brother’s presence and retain her pride. Instead, she held her tongue.

“I suppose it worked for Miss Biddy and Captain Loveit in  _ Miss in Her Teens _ .” Elizabeth mused. “Her contemplation of other suitors made her love for her Captain all the stronger.”

“That was a farce!” Darcy protested.

Elizabeth waved a hand at the miserable Colonel Fitzwilliam, wallowing in an overstuffed armchair. “And this is not?”

“... I cannot dispute that.”

“Richard,” Georgiana had finally recovered enough to form words. “I am very disappointed. I had thought Darcy was the difficult one, but you have outshone him magnificently.

“How did Anne describe his behavior to me last month?” She thought a moment. “Ah yes--determined to make himself miserable for altogether inconsequential reasons. Tell me, Richard, during your time with Anne did she ever seem indecisive?”

“No.”

“Naive?”

“No.”

“Ignorant as to the abundance and quality of her potential suitors, should she ever take a passing fancy to be married?” Here she gestured to Darcy, who rolled his eyes.

“Yes alright, Georgiana.” Richard grumbled. “Point well made.”

“I should think so.” She sniffed. One does not cohabitate with Fitzwilliam Darcy and  _ not _ learn how to argue one’s point. “She’s quite taken with you, but you’ve made an absolute cake of yourself.”

“How are you going to fix this?” Darcy pressed.

“I’d imagine it’s going to take a fair bit of groveling.”

“And flowers.” Suggested Elizabeth. “Heaps of flowers.”

 

\---

 

Anne scratched another day off her calendar, a genuine smile on her lips for the first time in five days. Today was Friday, Elizabeth’s sister’s wedding day, which meant tomorrow her suffering would be a little lesser. Tomorrow brought Georgiana, Darcy, and--she prayed--a glimpse of sanity.

She had allowed herself only one true day of moping. After Richard’s stupid, awful, no good request, Anne hadn’t slept at all. She would be the first to admit that sitting up all night, waiting for the coming dawn to whisk away the man you love, was a bit melodramatic. Be that as it may, a restless night was also a convenient excuse to stay in bed until afternoon tea. Claiming a slight cough was then enough to justify remaining in a morning gown for the rest of the day and keeping to her rooms, even for dinner.

Tuesday was a different story. Anne was too stubborn to remain indoors while all of London was still hers to concur. She strategically arranged a trip to her uncle’s favorite bookshop and collected a heaping pile of new reading material, including a tome on household budgeting slipped unnoticed between two gothic novels. This one excursion allowed her to beg off social engagements until Thursday, as she was -s _ o excited- _ about her new novels she simply could not put them down.

Anne had put her pen to paper no fewer than ten times, intending first to write to Georgiana, then perhaps Darcy. Then--she thought, foolishly--maybe she should just write directly to the source of her ire, which is where Anne snapped the nib of her pen clean off and shelved her stationary for the rest of the week.

The next few days were a trial set forth by a Greek god of yore--there was no winning, only surviving.

Aunt Fitzwilliam, having dismissed the obvious signs of heartbreak as the peculiarities of youth, was intent on presenting her niece to every possible eligible bachelor she could find. Anne believed she had met more titled and wealthy men than currently sat in parliament.

Thursday marked the first in a bevy of balls. Anne suspected there were a good many excuses she could use to stay home, but she was leery of encouraging impressions of ill-health, and more importantly, she did not want to be rude. She recognized her Aunt meant well, but she did not care for a single one of them, no matter how large an estate or title the lad boasted (which a good many of them did, loud and often).

To dissuade potential admirers during Thursday’s ball, Anne chose a gown she had brought with her from Rosings. With her rudimentary grasp of the London fashions, she now fully understood just how dreadful it appeared. Aunt Fitzwilliam actually blanched when Anne descended the stairs into the front hall--fashionably late, ensuring no time left to change. That tactic, while highly effective, was not one she would be able to repeat under her Aunt’s care.

Despite the atrocious gown, she received several invitations to dance. Anne was not a well-practiced dancer, a fact she had never appreciated so much until now. With an obvious lack of style, only passable grace, and a marked disinterest in conversation, Anne had absolutely nothing to recommend her to the few gentlemen that requested her hand.

While the gentleman couldn’t be bothered to approach her without encouragement, Anne found herself an object of pity and was well acquainted with every matron in attendance by the end of the evening. A few even called the next morning and engaged Anne in a rousing conversation on the ins-and-outs of keeping house. Each and every one offered to accompany her to their own dressmaker, which amused Anne to no end. Having perused the social section of the newspaper that morning, Anne realized her frock was  _ so _ horrid it had warranted a whole inch of descriptive text. She supposed this was not exactly the kind of exposure her Aunt had been hoping for.

Her intentional faux pas would not be repeated. Aunt Fitzwilliam had the gown for Friday’s rout laid out before tea-time and was now personally overseeing the maid’s efforts with Anne’s hair.

Anne winced as a hairpin was stuck a little too forcefully into her head. Today’s style was much the same as she had worn to the theater on Sunday. A pang shot through her chest, but Anne blinked the tears in her eyes away quickly. She would go and be seen at her best tonight, tomorrow she’d have a good cry with Georgiana, and then figure out how to convince her fool of a man that she would have only him.

 

\---

 

_ Friday, May 5, 1797 _

~~_ Dearest Anne, _ ~~

~~_ I cannot begin to express my regrets for that night. _ ~~

 

~~_Friday, May 5, 1797_ ~~

~~_My Dearest Anne._ ~~

~~_I have been reliably informed that I am a goose._ ~~

 

~~_ Friday, May 5, 1797 _ ~~

~~_ Dearest Anne, _ ~~

~~_ I am a dunce. _ ~~

 

 

 

 

_ Friday, May 5, 1797 _

_ Dear Mother, _

 

_ I shall return to London in two weeks time. Please address any post to Darcy’s estate. _

_ Give Anne my best. _

_ Richard _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this is only like... three weeks later than I intended lol. Why is everything happening so much??? I've been attempting to have a social life, holidays were the most, and I'll be switching jobs soon. I will either be Even More Busy or very NOT busy. Do not sit on the edge of your seats waiting for the next chapter, it'll just hurt your butts.
> 
> ANYWAY, moping all day in bed in your pjs is a Big Mood, and I for one support Anne in her coping mechanism of choice.


End file.
